


Books About Wolves

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry into the Smut University Challenge. The story prompt I was given for this challenge: Sirius finds a series of erotic novels in the book shop and decides he wants to act out some of the choicer scenes, now all he needs is a partner. RL/SB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge.  
> The story prompt I was given for this challenge: Sirius finds a series of erotic novels in the book shop and decides he wants to act out some of the choicer scenes, now all he needs is a partner.

"James, look what I've found. I can get this for Remus, it's the perfect present!" Sirius said, waving a book in James face, excitedly.

James took the book from Sirius, prising the other boys fingers from the clearly wonderful find, (judging by the look on Sirius' face), and read the cover. "In love with a Lycan?"

"Read below that," Sirius said, thrusting his hand in front of the book and pointing to some smaller writing.

"Gay erotica?" James asked, sighing slightly.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it's perfect."

"You don't know he's gay." James pointed out.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll buy him one about straight werewolves too and we'll see which one he reads."

James scanned the shelf for a moment. "The Tale of the Werewolves Heart," he said, picking it up.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm 80% sure that he's gay, in fact we'll get him drunk tomorrow night, and ask him."

"Just because you want to shag him..."

"Don't talk about Remus like that, I don't just want to shag him, he means more then that to me," Sirius growled, getting in James' face.

James took a step back. "Okay, correction, you want to shag him and you want to be in a relationship with him..."

Sirius nodded, "because I love him," he added.

"Because you love him," James repeated, rolling his eyes.

Sirius just grinned at him.

James continued talking "Well you need to do it soon, we have what... about 3 months until school is over for good, and we go out into the real world. It might be more difficult when he has his own bedroom in our flat, rather then sharing a room, and that would give him time to go out and meet someone else too."

Sirius nodded. "You're right!" He grabbed a few more books, opening one and reading aloud.

**_"I didn't choose you to be my mate, the wolf chose you, and now I'm stuck, trapped in this hell of a relationship," Amoux snarled._ **

**_The girl, a few years his junior had the same look of disgust on her face. "Nor I you," she snapped back, her tone angering the werewolf._ **

"Sirius, why are you reading straight porn?"

**_Amoux turned to leave the room, but he breathed in and was met with the scent of her arousal, and froze._ **

**_He turned back, the amber eyes, boring into her blue eyes, as she nervously ran her hand through her long brown hair._ **

**_"Serena," he whispered, stalking towards her, his eyes filled with lust. She backed up from the doorway, and her legs hit the edge of the bed as she sank down onto it."_ **

"Have you turned straight and forgot to tell me?" James asked, but Sirius ignored him.

_**He ripped her underwear from her body and buried his nose between her legs, taking in the smell of her arousal, before gently running his tongue..."** _

Sirius snorted with laughter, and he added the book to his pile. "That's good for a straight guy right?"

James thought for a second. "Why not," he shrugged, "If Moony doesn't want the straight books, maybe I'll take them off his hands."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "There are no pictures, you know that right?"

James shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said.

Sirius continued scanning the covers of the books on the shelf. "Hurry up before he finds us, this is your only chance to get him a present from here," James said, watching the door. Sirius sped up and quickly grabbed some books, and took the books to the counter.

The women behind the till looked at him strangely, "Birthday present," he replied, offering his most charming smile, as he paid for the stack of books. The shopkeeper wrapped the books, and he shrunk them and put them into his bag.

Just as he had put them away, Remus walked into the bookshop. "Here you both are, I've been looking everywhere for you," he said, frowning between his friends.

"We lost you, so came here thinking it was the first place you'd go," James lied smoothly.

"You ran away from me," Remus said, his eyebrow raised, and arms folded. "I saw you do it." His gaze moved from a shifty looking James, to an even shiftier looking Sirius, who was closing his bag. "Don't tell me you bought a book?"

Sirius walked over to him, ignoring his question. "It's okay mate, I'll make it up to you."

Remus' mouth twitched. "You will? How?"

"I'll buy you some chocolate."


	2. Chapter 2

Their trip into Honeydukes was a quick one. James kept Remus distracted, so Sirius could get Remus' presents without Remus seeing exactly how much Sirius was buying. As James had him distracted by the new Chocolate Bunnies, since it was Easter the next month, Sirius grabbed a basket and starting throwing handfuls of sweets and as much chocolate as the basket would hold without spilling, and quickly went to the till.

He gave a quick signal to James, asking him to buy a couple of chocolate bunnies for him too, as he didn't want to go over there and risk Remus seeing, so he paid and went outside.

He opened his bag, and pulled out the package, taking a single bar from it and placing that loose into his bag. That was the one he promised Remus, and he didn't want to take the whole package out in front of him. As he looked at the remaining pile, he realised he had just spent a fortune on chocolate, half was for Remus, and the rest for him. He desperately needed it after last night...

James and Remus watched him run out of the store, and wondered what his rush was, as they made their own purchases. Remus found himself hovering over the chocolate for too long, trying to decide which one he wanted, and when Remus and James finally got outside and asked Sirius, he made up an excuse about being hungry. They both knew it wasn't the real reason, as Sirius look flustered, something that Sirius Black didn't look very often.

Maybe he would be more willing to tell them in the pub?

**...~oOo~...**

"I wonder how Petey is doing on his date?" Remus said, looking around in case Peter was walking nearby, and giving Sirius a change of subject.

"Probably gone to Madam Puddifoot's," Sirius said.

"To think, out of the four of us, Peter is the only one here with a date," James mused.

Remus tried not to smile. "There's nothing wrong with Peter getting a date. You could have one too, James, but you're holding out for Lily, and Sirius could have any boy in school..."

"Oh, Moony, you say the sweetest things, but I'd rather be here with you," Sirius said, trying to sound seductive, whilst throwing his arm around the werewolf's shoulder. "What I don't get is why you don't have one though, I mean look at you," he whispered, his eyes dragging lustfully over Remus' face.

Remus blushed slightly. "Well, you said you were hungry, so do you want to eat now?" He suggested, trying to take his mind off the arm over his shoulders and the look Sirius had just given him, and attempting to steer the conversation away from why he didn't have a date.

"Lily's coming around, she calls me James and giggles and stuff," James said, proud that he had finally worn the girl down.

Sirius nodded, and keeping his arm around his friend, he led them to the three broomsticks, only letting go, albeit reluctantly, when they went in the door and couldn't get in unless they were single file.

Remus headed straight to the bar, as it was his turn to get the first lot of drinks in, whilst James and Sirius grabbed a table.

Once Sirius sat down, James took the seat next to him.

"What happened back in Honeydukes?" James asked.

Sirius went red, and he was silent for a minute, before he glanced around. "I'm only telling you because you promised to help me with Remus okay?"

James nodded.

"You can't laugh."

James nodded again.

"You really can't laugh," Sirius insisted.

James smiled slightly, "tell me you twat," he replied.

Sirius hesitated for a moment. "Fine, the smell of chocolate reminds me of Remus, and... well, I got a bit overwhelmed by the smell."

"By overwhelmed you mean..."

"Turned on, Horny, Randy, in the mood to whomp the willow, to polish the broomstick, to..."

"LALALALALALALA,"

Sirius stopped and grinned at him, until James realised he was finished.

"Wait, are you telling me that you get turned on by..." James began, as they heard a snort coming from next to them.

They looked up, and saw Remus standing over them. He grinned. "Please continue, I didn't want to interrupt."

"What did you hear?" Sirius asked, nervously.

"You were just about to tell us what turns you on," Remus said, a slight blush crossing his face, as he put the drinks down and took a seat, facing Sirius. "So, what makes you want to 'whomp the willow' and 'polish the broomstick'?" Remus asked, giggling at the phrases.

"Why do you want to know, Moony, is this for when you seduce me?" Sirius said, winking at his friend.

Remus snorted. "You'd be so lucky," he said smoothly, taking a sip of his drink, a smile still on his lips.

"I would be very lucky," Sirius flirted.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me," he replied, successfully keeping the disappointment from his voice.

Sirius smirked and leaned forward. "Well, it's the smell of chocolate," he whispered.

Remus put his drink down and stared at Sirius. "Are you seri... chocolate... really?" he asked, quickly sidestepping the bad pun he knew Sirius would make.

Sirius nodded. "That's why I rushed around Honeydukes," he said. "Oh, that reminds me," he pulled the chocolate bar from his bag, and handed it over to Remus.

"Here, told you I'd make it up to you."

Remus took the bar hesitantly. "I'll eat it in the common room, I mean if the smell of chocolate..."

Sirius shook his head, and grinned. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just I'd rather not be horny when standing in the middle of Honeydukes. Eat all the chocolate in the dorm you want, Moony, I'm not going to complain... it was just because of a sex dream I had..."

"A dream... about chocolate?" Remus whispered, clutching the bar in his hand.

"No, a sex dream," Sirius corrected him.

"You had a sex dream... about chocolate?" Remus repeated, sounding very dazed. He shouldn't allow himself to think about sex and chocolate and Sirius at the same time, but once the words had been uttered, he couldn't seem to tear himself away from the conversation, or change the subject like he would have done. His grip on the chocolate bar tightened.

"Yeah, it was pretty kinky. It involved some melted Honeydukes chocolate, smeared all over my chest, and someone was licking it off. If you want the full story you'll have to ask nicely, I'm afraid," Sirius said with a wink.

Remus just stared at him with a look of shock, his eyes drifting down to the chocolate bar in his hands.

"You alright Moony?" Said James, hiding a grin.

Remus' gaze snapped from the chocolate bar to James and he looked slightly flustered. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm good," he muttered, trying to calm his expression.

He made the mistake of looking back at Sirius, who was looking at Remus' chocolate bar with a thoughtful expression, Remus watched Sirius lick his lips, and bring some lust filled eyes up to Remus, who looked away quickly.

Remus was convinced the lust was for the chocolate and not for him, yet he couldn't meet Sirius' eyes. Not when Sirius was in one of his flirty moods, which seemed to happen quite a lot recently.

"So we're getting drunk tomorrow night, for my birthday right?" Remus asked James, keeping his voice normal and his gaze far away from Sirius.

He could feel Sirius' eyes on him.

**...~oOo~...**

20 minutes later, Lily came in, and greeted the boys. She had warmed a lot towards James, and they all knew she would be giving into his charms any day now, she had actually blushed and flirted back at breakfast.

James went up to the bar to get the drinks, and Sirius went with him.

"You look a bit flustered, what happened?" Lily asked Remus.

"Sirius... has erotic dreams about chocolate," Remus choked out, his head still spinning over the notion, and a dark stain over his cheeks, as he looked at the chocolate bar he was gripping too tightly.

Lily grinned. "You know, Remus, you should just flirt back, it'd be funny to see Sirius get flustered instead..."

Remus frowned. "I... don't know if I can," he replied.

"Oh sure you can, just try, and see his reaction."

Remus nodded reluctantly, looking back at his chocolate bar.

Lily prised his fingers open, "let go of the chocolate, Remus, you aren't using it to have sex with Sirius."

"Lily," Remus hissed, his eyes darting towards the boys at the bar.

"Maybe start with eating that chocolate," Lily suggested.

Remus shook his head. "But he... the smell turns him on."

Lily grabbed the bar, and ripped it open. "Good," she said, breaking a bit off and popping it into her mouth.

The boys came back and sat down. "Lily stealing your chocolate again?" Sirius said, sympathetically and Remus sighed.

"Well it's open now, might as well enjoy it," Remus said.

He picked up a bit and found it was quite melted from where he had such a tight grip on it. He slid the bit into his mouth and ate it quickly, before sticking his fingers into his mouth to suck the chocolate from them.

He kept his gaze off Sirius, instead focusing on the Butterbeer in front of him, when he heard Lily's amused tones.

"You're staring at the chocolate bar like you want to shag it," she said to Sirius.

Remus quickly moved his fingers from his mouth, as he started to cough. He looked up and Sirius was looking between him and the open chocolate bar, with a look that Remus struggled to place.

Sirius, his voice sounding a bit strained, but amused, answered her.

"Well it's the smell of it you see, I had this dream... it involved chocolate and..."

"Was it a sex dream?"

Remus risked looking up and saw Sirius grinning at him, before his gaze moved to Lily. "Yeah, actually," he heard Sirius reply.

"About who?" Lily asked.

Remus looked back at Sirius, who shrugged. "I can't say until I know for sure how he feels about me," he said, turning to wink at Remus.

"So, what happened in your dream?" Lily asked, curiously. She knew Remus wouldn't ask himself, but knew it would be killing him not to know.

Before Sirius could answer, James jumped from the table. "I'm going to order the food, what's everyone having? The usual?" He said, desperately trying to get away without hearing the whole story.

Remus nodded, forgetting everything he had planned to order. Sirius' promise of a story was too much for his mind.

As James ran away, Lily shifted her chair closer to Sirius and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, in my dream I was laying completely naked on my bed, it was as though I had just woken up, completely nude in my own bed in the dorm. I felt fingers sliding down my chest, really slowly, teasingly, and it was relaxing, so I laid still. Then after a minute, the fingers were smothering me with something, and I breathed in and there was the smell of chocolate. I opened my eyes, and there was chocolate all down my chest."

He grinned, his gaze moving to the melted chocolate, then to Remus and Lily.

"Then there's someone leaning over me, I couldn't see his face, and his tongue is running across my chest really slowly, he's letting out little moans because he's clearly enjoying the taste of the chocolate and my skin, and it feels amazing, and all I can smell is chocolate, the chocolate on my skin, even the mystery guy smells like chocolate."

Remus' eyes were locked onto Sirius' face. He could see lust in those perfect silver eyes again, as he recalled his dream.

"What happened next," Lily asked, clearly enjoying the story... or enjoying Remus getting flustered.

"Well he shifted, so he wasn't next to me, he was between my legs, just kneeling there, fully clothed whilst I was naked, with traces of chocolate on my skin, and a little bit around his mouth from where he had licked me.. It felt like I had lost all control, like I had been dominated or something, I had a massive erection, which he was leaning on as he continued from that angle to lick the chocolate off me, the guys chest causing some amazing friction on it..."

Remus looked back down at the melting chocolate, and helped himself to another piece, because he didn't trust himself to speak, and if he ate, he'd be quiet.

"He was licking lower and lower, and nibbling on my hip, and the he leaned over my cock, and rubbed chocolate down it, before taking it in his mouth and..."

Sirius' gaze moved back to Remus to see him licking the chocolate off his fingers again. He forgot what he was saying as he watched the other boy until Remus' gaze hit his.

"Oh, sorry, did you want some?" Remus said, pushing the bar towards him. "It's a bit melted," he said, with a small smile.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I think we've established that I enjoy eating melted chocolate," he said with a smirk.

"Actually we know you like having it spread on you, now all you have to do is find someone else, who likes melted chocolate," Remus replied, bringing another piece to his lips. Sirius just stared at him, watching him eat the chocolate, and suck the melted part from his fingers, Remus' tongue flicking over his fingertips.

"I'm sure I can find someone who wants to smother me in chocolate," Sirius mumbled, his voice shaking, as he watched Remus' fingers, and wondering how in the hell did Remus get away with acting like that in such a public place, it was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen!

Remus smirked at Sirius. "Do you know anyone who likes chocolate that much?" he asked.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but was distracted by James sitting back down.

There was a long silence, Sirius choosing not to speak as Remus slowly ate the chocolate bar.

"Moony, your food will be here soon, don't you think you've had enough chocolate?" James asked, feeling like he was talking to a child. Well, in Moony's case, when it came to chocolate, he was worse than a child.

"Don't worry Prongs, there's space for both dinner and chocolate, I mean I love chocolate, and this one is really good and melted and sticky." Remus glanced around looking innocent, Lily met his look with a grin of her own, James looked slightly confused and he looked at Sirius.

Sirius looked like he was about to throw himself over the table at Remus, and his hands were gripping the edge of the table with such force, that James suspected there would be marks when Sirius let go. Sirius' eyes followed the movement of the chocolate being taken from the table, placed in between Remus' lips and his gaze would dart to Remus' hand, and he'd watch that following in past his lips too. He found himself unable to look away.

Remus felt nervous. Sirius had never watched him that intensely before, and after he got through half the bar, he wrapped the bar back up. "I think I'll save the rest for when we get back to the dorm," he said, placing it in his pocket.

Sirius just stared at him in shock, and Remus turned to talk to Lily, asking her about their Charms homework, whilst trying to hide his smirk. James was looking at Remus in confusion.

Finally lunch came, and Remus ate the roast chicken that James had ordered for him. He remembered how he wanted to get the steak and he vowed in his mind to get even with Sirius for distracting him and making him forget what he wanted when James was ordering.

Sirius leaned towards James. Lets make that Eighty-Five Percent instead," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Remus found Sirius laying on his bed, sniffing a chocolate bar.

He laid in his own bed for a few minutes, trying to figure out what Sirius was doing, at first thinking he was preparing himself for the delicious treat, something Remus would do, but after a long while, Remus realised that Sirius had no intentions of eating that chocolate bar.

He quietly swung his legs from his own bed, and sat on the edge of it and just watched Sirius, enjoying the look of pleasure on the other boys face, as he breathed in the scent of the chocolate, and the heavy breath that followed.

He also felt vaguely jealous of that chocolate bar, wishing Sirius would pay him that much attention... Well not smelling him for half an hour, he just wished he could have that effect on Sirius.

He wondered if he looked like that when he enjoyed chocolate too.

"Fucking hell, that must be one hell of a chocolate bar," Remus finally said, pretending to have just woken up. "Can we all enjoy it?" he asked in what he hoped was a flirty tone. He wasn't sure, seeing as he usually didn't flirt, but Lily would question him if he didn't and it was easier to do it and tell her, then not do it and listen to his well-meaning friends nagging.

Sirius jumped when he heard Remus' voice, and he blushed slightly, "I was just thinking about you," he said, trying his most seductive tones, as Remus stood up and walked over.

Remus leaned into the bar, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, savouring the smell of it. It did smell really good, he felt a moan of approval leave his throat, before breaking off a large chunk and starting to eat it.

"Oi, I didn't offer," Sirius told him, his voice sounding oddly hoarse, and Remus wondered if Sirius was coming down with something, seeing as this had seemed to happen a few times since the previous day. He smirked. "I don't care, that chocolate was clearly too much for you to handle, so I took some of it off your hands."

"I can handle it," Sirius said, closing his eyes and savouring the smell of the chocolate again.

Remus grinned at him. "Plus, its my birthday, I can do what I want," He replied.

"Or who you want," Sirius muttered.

"Or who I want," Remus confirmed, wondering Sirius knew how much Remus actually wanted him.

"And who do you want?" Sirius asked, trying to make the comment sound dirty, and Remus glanced at Sirius' lower body, and noticed that the chocolate did in fact turn the other boy on. Remus blushed, and jumped up. "I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to go see Lily," he quickly said, rushing to take a shower.

Remus locked the door after him, and quickly stripped, throwing his pyjamas on the floor, instead of folding them as he usually did. He jumped under the water and brought his hand down to stroke himself. "Fucking Sirius..." he mumbled, as his hand started moving, "fucking chocolate," he continued, as his hand moved faster.

He sighed to himself as he realised that the thought of Sirius getting hard over the smell of chocolate was one of the most arousing things he had ever seen in his life. It involved Sirius, chocolate, and sex. Not that he'd ever had it before, but he'd thought about it a lot.

His hand sped up as he remembered the previous day, and Sirius describing his dream, Remus could almost see Sirius just laying on his bed, with chocolate covering him, looking up at Remus, lust in his wicked silver eyes, a naughty smile gracing his lips, as he waited for Remus take charge.

The thought alone, had Remus holding the wall to keep himself steady.

"Oh fuck, Sirius," he groaned, his hand going as fast as it possibly could, sliding up and down his length.

He imagined that he was the other man in Sirius' dream, the one smearing the chocolate over Sirius' chest. He'd let Sirius suck the chocolate from his own fingers, before he'd lick the chocolate from his firm chest.

That was all it took, before Remus came all over the shower wall.

"Fuck," he said, looking at the mess. He'd never cum so quickly before. He'd probably last less than two minutes, if presented with a chocolate covered Sirius in real life.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius hadn't just bought some books for Remus.

He hadn't realised in his haste, not until he got back to the castle at least, that he had accidentally bought a duplicate book.

He decided to keep the book for himself, saving him the trouble of walking all the way back down to Hogsmeade. The night before Remus' birthday, he opened the book he had decided to keep, and flicked through it, trying to see what all the fuss was about

He flicked through the book at random, stopping it on a page, and reading a little bit.

_**"I think I'll give that walk a miss," Tate decided, pressing his firm body against the back of Caio, and pushing him into the wall, and pressing his nose into the other mans neck, and taking a deep breath. "Tate, I don't think this is a good idea, it's so close to the full moon, and you said you were scared to lose control..." came Caio's answer, although the need in his voice told a very different story.** _

_**"I thought you wanted me to lose control, Tate breathed softly onto Caio's neck and Caio nodded.** _

_**"I do, oh fuck, I really do, but is it safe this close?" Caio whispered back, his erection pressed into the wall. He could feel the werewolf's erection pressing against his arse, as Tate teasingly thrust his hips forward.** _

_**"I'd never hurt you, but I won't be gentle, the wolf won't allow it," growled Tate, biting down on Caio's neck, over the mating mark, and listening to the mans moan of pleasure.** _

_**His hand slid in between Caio and the wall, feeling the excitement of his lover, and Caio whimpered, desperate for more.** _

_**Do you want this?" Tate asked and Caio nodded.** _

_**"You have to tell me," Tate demanded, running his hand over the front of Caio's trousers, and listened to him whimper.** _

_**"I want you... Oh Gods, I want you to lose control and fuck me," Caio whimpered.** _

Just as Sirius reached to touch himself, James let out a grunt in his sleep, and Sirius tried to control himself, slamming the book shut. He felt strange reading about werewolf sex, and put the book back under his pillow.

Later that night, as he tried to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder if Remus would be dominant and growl at him if (no, WHEN) he actually got Remus into bed. The thought alone was a massive turn on and Sirius wondered if the noise itself would be as sexy as he imagined it. He was sure it would be, as any noise Remus made turned him on.

He opened the book again, and found the same page. With a tap of his wand, Tate's name changed to Remus' name, and Caio's name changed to Sirius' name. He read the page again, imagining that it was him and Remus.

He slowly pulled down his pyjama bottoms, and turned to the next page.

He fell asleep, imagining a dominant, growling Remus, pressing him into the wall.

He had woken up, with the same image in his head, a hard-on, and had to resist going over and sniffing his friend, who was looking very sexy and dishevelled. Instead he settled for enjoying the smell of one of the bars of chocolate, which is where Remus found him the morning of his birthday.

**...~oOo~...**

"So, how's the flirting back thing going?" Lily asked, and Remus blushed hard. "Well... I woke up this morning to him smelling chocolate and making erotic sounds," Remus admitted. "He then asked who I wanted, and he was... very excited by his chocolate bar."

"Very excited?"

"Yeah he was... he had... you know, very excited," Remus tried to explain.

Lily's face turned to one of understanding and she laughed.

"So you didn't say anything?"

"Well, actually, I did."

"Tell me everything!"

"Well I tried to sound like Sirius does, and asked if I can enjoy the chocolate too, and he said he was thinking about me, and I took some of the chocolate..."

"Wait, he said that?"

Remus nodded. "I told him that the chocolate was too much for him to handle, and he said he could handle it, I also said I can do what I want because it's my birthday, and he said I can do WHO I want. Then he asks me who I want."

"What did you say?"

"I wanted to ask him what he'd do if I wanted him... but before I could say that, I kinda ran away."

Lily sighed and flopped back onto her bed. "Remus, he wants you, it's pretty clear that he does. I mean, he's detailing sex dreams about chocolate to you, and he's allowing him to get excited over chocolate in full view of you, and when you say he was very excited, he seemed quite comfortable you knowing that, when any other guy would blush and put a pillow over his lap."

Remus shook his head. "None of them know I'm gay, so I doubt he'd be flirting for real with me... They question me a lot, but they really aren't sure. Peter keeps trying to set me up with Hufflepuff girl's... Why Hufflepuff, I don't know! Personally I'd prefer a Ravenclaw over them, more intellectual. Maybe he doesn't think I can pull a Ravenclaw?"

"I caught Gideon Prewitt checking you out - he's a Ravenclaw..."

Remus nodded. "See? I could if I wanted. Or maybe a Gryffindor. Not a Slytherin, that's just insanity, I think James, Peter and Sirius would disown me as their friend if I dated a Slytherin."

"Why don't you want Gideon?"

Remus shook his head.

"I can't," he replied.

"Well, you can't sit around waiting for Sirius to make a move, especially if he doesn't know you're gay. You have to do something about him yourself if you want him, or at least tell him you like men. Maybe that's why he hasn't done anything more than flirt?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I can't. It'd ruin our friendship, it would..."

"No it wouldn't, the awkward silences are already doing that, the sexual tension is more than even I can bear! He really wants you. Just shag him already!"

"He _might_ want me now, but wait until he gets a good look at me, you've seen me topless, I'm a mess, and the rest of me - worse."

Lily sighed. "He's seen it all before hasn't he? Surely he's seen you when you've transformed back each month right?" Lily pointed out.

Remus shook his head in denial, as he headed back up to his dorm, Lily following behind.

He opened the door, to find his three friends standing on their beds, singing Happy Birthday, very loudly and very out of tune. Banners dropped down, fireworks were going off and there was a small stack of presents on his bed.

He grinned. "You guys didn't have to make so much effort," he told them, "but I'm glad you did."

"You're worth it, Moony," Sirius said.

Lily pushed him over to his bed. "Open the presents."

He opened Lily's first, to find a new cardigan, he ran his hands over the soft brown material, thanking her.

"Fuck, love when you wear cardigans, you look so hot in them... I'd love to tear that one from your body..." Remus didn't turn to look at Sirius as he said these words, he just blushed hard, and kept his gaze on the presents in front of him, trying to work out if Sirius did find the cardigans sexy, or if he was just being sarcastic?

Peter had got him a goodie box from Zonkos and James had gotten him a bottle of firewhisky, and a voucher for the bookshop. He thanked the boys for their gifts, carefully putting them into his trunk, and the voucher on the table next to his bed.

He finally opened Sirius' strangely shaped package, to find more chocolate, a mountain of chocolate in fact. He saw the books in the middle and pulled them out. There were six in total.

"In love with a Lycan," he read from the first book.

"The tale of the Werewolf's Heart, King of Wolves, Forever Mated, Talking to the Moon, Lord Wolf... Sirius, what are these?"

"Well three of them are gay erotica, and three are straight. Since we can't figure you out, I thought I'd get you both and let you decide... So which pile are you taking," he finished, sorting the 6 books into the relevant piles.

Remus blushed as he looked between the two piles. "No harm reading the lot," he mumbled, putting the piles together, and bringing them over to his nightstand.

"You managed to find quite a few books on werewolf porn," Lily said, surprised.

There's a massive demand it seems," Sirius replied.

"Wait, people demand werewolf porn?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded. "There's a whole bookcase dedicated to it..."

Remus just nodded, looking at the stack of books, that he had placed on the nightstand. "You can borrow one if you want Lily," he said with a wink, causing Lily to blush. Sirius glared at Lily. "No you can't," he said, sulkily. "The books are for Remus," he stood up and with another glare at Lily, he put the books into Remus' trunk.

**...~oOo~...**

The rest of the boys went to get ready for classes, the party for Remus would be that night. It was awful having a birthday on a Monday, but that didn't stop them celebrating.

For the rest of the day, Remus could only focus on the fact that Sirius had purchased werewolf porn.

He still didn't know what to make of Sirius' sulking, and snapping at Lily. He waited until they were in between classes, and he pulled her aside and asked her.

"Sirius didn't realise you were joking with me, he thought you were flirting, and knowing Sirius, he's probably getting worked up in his head and thinks we're having a secret affair or something."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because you offered me porn and winked at me. He might think you're straight."

"Oh, okay, I guess that makes sense, but surely he knows I wouldn't do that to James?"

They turned to walk again, the other three were waiting on them, and Sirius was glaring at Lily again, before throwing his arm protectively over Remus' shoulders, and walking as far away from Lily as possible, whilst glaring at her.

"James, when Lily finally gives in, you'll be a lucky man," Remus said, winking at his friend.

"It's a shame I'm not your type, Remus," Lily said, smirking at him, and staring at Sirius' arm around Remus' shoulders.

Remus grinned and caught Sirius' eye, who seemed less angry all of a sudden. He wondered if Lily was right, and Sirius was in fact jealous.

"So Remus, what is your type?"

"Well, Sirius, if you must know, I tend to prefer men," he whispered, grinning at his friend, and trying to not look as scared by his admittance as he actually was.

"That's good to know," Sirius whispered in his ear, and he felt Sirius' teeth graze his earlobe before they continued walking, although Remus' legs were shaking and he didn't really know how he managed to walk to the next class. Just as Sirius dropped his arm from Remus' shoulders as they went into the classroom, he added, "I've got something else for you, if you want it..."

Remus sank into his chair. He was sure it was something very innocent, but Sirius' tone made him imagine dirty naughty things.

...~oOo~...

He didn't account for Sirius taking the seat next to him, that was usually taken by James.

"So tell me Remus, have you ever shagged someone?"

Sirius gave him a minute to answer, but Remus kept his head down, and kept writing. Sirius just shrugged and moved onto the next question.

"Have you ever been shagged?"

Again he waited, but Remus kept his mouth shut. If he didn't answer, Sirius might give up and let him do his work.

"Have you ever had anyone suck you off?"

Remus was struggling to breathe slightly. He tried to figure out a way to stop the questioning.

"Have you ever sucked anyone off?"

"Would you like to be sucked off, I can tell you now, it feels really good..."

Sirius began to ask the questions without as much pause, clearly trying to get a rise out of Remus. Remus had put his head on the desk, hoping Sirius didn't see his reaction, but Sirius lowered himself too, so he could continue to whisper.

"Have you been fingered, Remus?"

"Had someone do it to you, Remus?"

"So, Remus, have you wanked someone off?"

"Being wanked off, Remus?"

Remus looked at him, his eyes flashing amber slightly. "Stop saying my name," he said, in a whisper, that almost sounded like a growl, which sent shivers through a pleasantly surprised Sirius.

"Have you wanked off with someone watching you?" He murmured into Remus' ear.

"Watched someone else wank off?"

"Do you think about other men when you touch yourself, Remus?"

"Who do you think of?"

Do you want to know who I think about when I touch myself?"

"I was touching myself thinking about him in the shower earlier..."

"Take a guess, I think about him a lot..."

"If you could do anything to anyone in this school, what would you do?"

Remus grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, and away from Sirius, who called after him, "don't worry, I'll write my answer to that one down for you." Sirius turned around and smirked at James and Lily who weren't sure whether to smile or not back.

**...~oOo~...**

"Stupid Lily, trying to take MY Remus. Can't she see that he's mine. She should just stick with James, she can't have Remus," Sirius muttered.

"Mate, she doesn't want Remus, they were just joking," James pointed out.

"He's mine, she needs to stay away from him. I mean it Prongs, if she even tries, I'll... shave her hair off."

"Sirius, Remus wouldn't do anything with Lily, he's not like that, plus you're not shaving off her hair."

"I don't care, she keeps flirting and I don't like it."

James sighed and rolled his eyes. He hated dealing with Sirius when the other boy was in a mood.

"She doesn't want him, she doesn't fancy him."

"Why not? What's wrong with him, he's perfect."

James put his hand to his head, this was really starting to give him a headache.

**...~oOo~...**

"So Remus, what is your type?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Sirius, if you must know, I tend to prefer men," Remus whispered, grinning at his friend, in what Sirius decided was a sexy way.

"That's good to know," Sirius whispered in his ear, and he brought his teeth to gently pull at Remus' ear. He felt Remus walking slightly unsteady and wondered if Remus was attracted to him too?

Just as Sirius dropped his arm from Remus' shoulders as they went into the classroom, he added, "I've got something else for you, if you want it..."

He watched Remus sink into his chair, and smirked to himself. He was even more sure that Remus felt the attraction too.

And he would somehow force it out of him. He was going to find out how Remus felt one way or another. Tonight.

He took the seat next to Remus, and started trying to find out how experienced the other boy was. This time he didn't hold back, he had waited long enough for Remus.

He started asking questions that would turn Remus on a little bit. He loved the blush crossing his face and the way he was biting his lip. Sirius found it quite endearing how Remus tried to pretend he wasn't listening, but Sirius could see him was getting excited by the questions, after a quick look down at the Werewolf's lap.

On the last question, he watched Remus jump up from his seat and run from the room, Professor Binns not even noticing.

Sirius knew he was going to have a lot of fun that evening!


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't see Remus for the rest of the day, and Lily searched for him at dinner time, finding him sitting on his bed, as though he was in shock.

"What the hell did Sirius say to you? Did he say something bad, because I swear I'll..."

"I told him I like men..." Remus whispered.

Lily froze for a moment.

"How did he take it?"

"Well he started by trying to nibble my ear I think..."

"When?"

"A couple of minutes after he was glaring at you, just before we went into class."

"Then what?"

"He said he had something else to give me, and he said it in THAT voice! It didn't sound very innocent, but I thought I was mishearing him or something..."

"Right... but that's not why you ran out?"

Remus shook his head.

"He... well, he started asking me personal questions."

"Like what?"

"Well, he... umm, he asked me If I've ever shagged anyone, or if I've been shagged. I ignored him again and he said has anyone..." Remus paused and his voice dropped to a whisper, even though no-one was in the room.

"He said has anyone sucked me off, or have I done that to anyone..."

Lily was trying not to laugh.

"Then he said, would I like to be... you know, because he said it feels really good..."

"Oh dear God's," Lily gasped out, her body shaking with silent laughter. "Is that why you ran? Do you think he was offering?"

Remus shook his head. He didn't stop there, he just kept asking things, and I didn't know what to say, so I got out of that classroom before I jumped him or hit him.

Lily rolled on the bed, laughing, and Remus' lips twitched. "It's not funny, I think he's trying to drive me insane," Remus said.

"Come down to dinner, we'll work out a plan once we eat?"

They headed down to dinner, where Remus completely ignored Sirius, who was smirking the whole time.

"Me and Remus are going for a walk," Lily said, smirking back at Sirius. Remus blushed, and kept his gaze down.

"I'll take Peter to get some drinks for later, we'll be about an hour," James replied.

"Yeah us too, how about we meet back in the Common room in an hour?" Lily said and they all went their separate ways.

**...~oOo~...**

Sirius headed up to the dorm, wanting to get Remus' party started. He saw the chocolate bar from that morning, the one Remus had stolen a part of, and he placed the bar on Remus' pillow, with a note. He tried to decide on his next step in his seduction, or how to get Remus to growl at him. He checked the note over, thinking if he had anything to add.

_'Remus,_

_I hope you enjoy the rest of the bar as much as we both enjoyed it this morning.'_

He looked around, his gaze falling on the book on his own bedside table, and he picked it up, flicking it open at random, and settling back on the bed. He would only read for a moment.

**"You were with him again, weren't you?" Tate growled, his eyes flashing amber.**

**Caio lowered his head. He could see the wolf in his mates eyes, and knew to submit. He carefully tilted his head, revealing his neck.**

**Tate stalked forward, and roughly grabbed Caio's hair, yanking his head to reveal more of his neck. Caio allowed it, allowed his mate to be in control.**

**Tate's mouth moved to Caio's neck, his lips pressing against it, before he opened his mouth, placing it around his neck roughly, and holding for a moment, before releasing it.**

**He waited for Caio to step back, before demanding an answer.**

**"He approached me, I wanted nothing from him. I'm your mate, not his."**

**"Damn right you're mine," Tate snarled, grabbing the front of Caio's top and ripping it open, he smirked at the gasp leaving the other mans lips.**

**"You will always be mine, do you understand?" Tate demanded.**

**Caio nodded slightly and Tate growled. "I chose you as my mate, I have marked you, you belong to me now, neither me nor my wolf will allow anyone to have you, we mate for life. I warned you this before I took you for the first time," Tate said, his husky tones sending shivers through Caio's body, and Caio nodded even more firmly.**

**Tate took a step back and Caio shivered at the loss.**

**"I need you to prove to me that you're mine and mine alone," he said, his voice slightly soft, despite the anger flowing through the mans body.**

**Caio risked a glance at Tate's eyes, before lowering them again. He could see his Werewolf mate, his lover, was vulnerable and he hated Tate feeling like that. Caio would never intentionally hurt him.**

**He felt the air shift, the anger raised, due to his mistake of meeting his mate's eyes, and Tate stepped forward again. Caio knew he had to either submit, or please his lover, and although feeling the other mans teeth against his neck was scarily erotic, he chose to please him, and let his trousers drop to the floor.**

**"Please Tate, you're the only one I want," he whispered, keeping his eyes diverted.**

**Tate sighed in appreciation at Caio's naked form, and roughly turned him around.**

**"Lean over the back of the sofa," he ordered, and watched his human do so.**

**He walked around the sofa, observing from all angles, slowly shedding his own clothes in the process.**

**"The wolf will be in control, you've made him quite angry," Tate muttered, leaning over Caio, his boxers being the only thing in the way of taking his lover.**

**Caio nodded, and offered his neck, he felt Tate's tongue run over it, before the werewolf shed his boxers.**

**Caio grinned to himself, he didn't like his Wolf being upset, but he had to admit that angry sex was exciting. He heard Tate struggling, trying to hold the wolf back another minute, so he could prepare himself, and Caio listened to the wet sound of the lube being rubbed over Tate's straining erection, before the man let out a growl and the wolf came out to play.**

**Without warning, although Caio was waiting in anticipation, the werewolf thrust forward, hard, and Caio was pushed foward into the sofa as the man behind him pushed into him, hard, and pulled on his hair, to bite on his neck.**

**"Mine," he growled, pulling back all the way and pounding hard into Caio.**

**"Yours," replied Caio, furiously stroking himself, willing Tate to go harder, as he..."**

"Sirius, I thought we should talk about earlier, it made me really unsure about... _oh_ _shit_ , I'm so sorry, I'll go, I didn't mean to see..." Remus ran from the room.

Sirius sighed, and looked down at his hard cock that he had been stroking moments ago. The stupid book wasn't supposed to distract him, he didn't even think to lock the door. He was so distracted, he didn't even hear it open. Sirius had a feeling that earlier he had reached the line with Remus, and this had just unintentionally crossed it.

He quickly adjusted himself, and went to wash his hands. Once he had scrubbed them, he took the quill and ink and added a line to the letter he had left with the chocolate.

__'Remus,_ _

__I hope you enjoy the rest of the bar as much as we both enjoyed it this morning._ _

_The book I was reading was Forever Mated, page 162. Please tell me you growl?_

_Try 'Appello Restituo' it allows you to change the names of the characters in the book. You can borrow my copy on my nightstand if you'd prefer? I've changed the names to Remus and Sirius. It makes for much more enjoyable reading.'_

He realised that since he was already over the line, he may as well go a bit further. He hoped that Remus would enjoy the book and the chocolate as much as he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Earlier that day.

"I think you should just go and talk to Sirius. If what he asks makes you uncomfortable, just be honest and ask him to tone it down a bit. He listens to you and if he realises it really bothers you, then he'll back up a little bit."

Remus nodded. "You're right. But Lily the problem is..." Remus started blushing.

"Remus, we've established the fact you can tell me everything!" Lily pleaded.

Remus nodded, but stayed quiet for a minute.

"Ok," she said, with a sigh. "I'll confess something first... why do we play this game, Remus?"

Remus shrugged. "Because we both know, if you tell, then I tell. It's the rules."

Lily thought for a moment. "Fine. I had a sex dream about James the night before last."

"Nope, need more dirt."

"Fine, it involved a school ruler and spanking."

"A little bit more..." Remus said, his eyebrows raised.

"Dammit, Remus, you better have something good for me. Fine, I was being shagged on one of the desks in the Transfiguration classroom."

"One more and I'll talk," Remus said, a smile playing at his lips.

"I was actually bent over the desk, on my stomach."

Remus grinned, "that'll do," he told her, and she looked at him expectantly.

"All the things that Sirius said to me, they... well, they excited me. Dear Gods, I wanted to tell him that I've imagined it being him with all of the things he said, and I had to leave otherwise if he continued, I would have taken him from the room and let him do whatever he wanted to me."

"You would let him..."

"Without a doubt, I'd do anything he asked me to."

Lily frowned. "That's not as much as I told you."

"Fine, I'd be very willing to touch his cock, or suck it, or let him shove it up my..."

"Ok, we're even!" Lily interrupted, with a laugh.

"But wouldn't you rather... you know, be the one to do him?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't mind which order we go," he admitted.

Lily grinned. "I have a present for you," come up to the dorms later, I'll give you it."

Remus nodded. "I'll go talk to Sirius, ask him to tone it down a little bit. Maybe it's because the full moon is in a couple of days, must have sent my emotions over the edge."

**...~oOo~...**

Remus was locked in the girls bedroom. Lily wasn't quite sure how he ended up in there, as she had been waiting for him to come down from the boys dorm, and he had somehow snuck past her.

She knocked on the door, hoping he would let her into her own room.

"GO AWAY," shouted Remus.

"Remus?"

"I just... no, I can't do this. Do you know what he was... Dear Merlin, I'm never leaving this room."

"What? Who?"

"Sirius, I can't ever see him again."

"What happened?"

"I think I'm going to have to leave school," came back Remus' voice, sounding slightly off. Lily couldn't work out what was wrong with it.

Lily managed to break the lock on the door.

She walked in, to find Remus pacing her room, a bottle of firewhisky in his hand. She wondered where he had got that from.

"Remus,"

"Why did Sirius do that?" Remus whispered.

"Do what?"

"He's messing with me. That's it."

"What's it?"

"You said he likes me?"

"He does," Lily said, feeling very confused.

"Then why is he doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Messing with me. Pushing me, doing everything he's doing?"

"He's doing whatever he's doing, because he wants you."

"No he doesn't."

"Remus, I love you but there is so much tension between the both of you, and I don't understand why you don't just shag him, it's not like your still a virgin right?" Lily asked.

"Right, Remus?" she pushed, and waited for him to confirm, but he continued to pace back and forth.

"Oh ok, well... me too. I just thought... you just seemed..."

"Like I shag random people?" He asked, finally stopping and looking at her, looking quite shocked.

"No, you are so sweet and cute, but look at you, I just thought someone would have caught your attention in the past."

"I've only ever wanted him," Remus confessed, "but it's a game to him. I can't do this, I can't be around him with him messing with me."

"Remus..."

"It's not a game to me, but to him it's some sick twisted game to hurt me. Just, please go away, Lily. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore," Remus whispered, and took a long drink of Firewhisky.

"Remus..."

"Get out," he whispered.

Lily quietly walked out of the dorm.

**...~oOo~...**

Lily arrived in the common room and spotted Sirius chatting to James. She let out a growl and James turned to her. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever heard, Lily," he said.

Lily ignored him and punched Sirius in the face.

James looked at her in awe. "Wow, that was amazing," he said, impressed, and he reached out to help Sirius up. Sirius didn't say anything about James' betrayal where he was siding with Lily without even knowing what was going on, but he knew when it came to Lily, James had the biggest blind spot in the world.

"You know why I done that?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded. "It wasn't my fault, you lot said an hour, it hadn't been an hour," he said defensively.

Lily's wand was jammed hard against his balls.

"I got carried away, and I didn't expect him to walk in, I swear."

"What did you do?" James asked, unsure whether to jump in or not. He was scared of Lily.

"I was reading that book, and I got carried away. I forgot to lock the door, and Remus walked in."

"He's locked in the bathroom and having a panic attack with a bottle of firewhisky... you know he doesn't drink that stuff. Did you think the things you were saying to him in class were funny? Did you leave the door unlocked on purpose?"

Sirius was at a loss for words, and looked around for James, instead he found an empty common room.

"You broke my friend," she accused. "He thinks you're doing this all to mess with him."

"But I'm not!"

"He thinks you're playing some cruel sick joke on him."

"No, I swear..."

"Well there's a boy sitting in a shower stall, crying because of you," Lily exaggerated. "I think you found the line that you shouldn't cross, and you crossed it in that classroom, and then when he tried to fix it, even though that should have been you trying to fix it, you just made it worse."

"I made him cry?" Sirius asked, looking shocked.

Lily nodded. "And just so you know, he's not done any of that stuff you asked him about, so maybe if you beg his forgiveness and he allows stuff to happen, you make sure that you fucking treat him good. Do you understand, and you better fix this."

"Yeah, I'll fix it, I'll back down, I'll be nicer, whatever you want, just point your wand away from my cock, Evans."

"Remus does want you, Sirius, but you've got a lot of fixing to do."

Lily headed back up to the dorms, to find Remus sitting on her bed, looking calmer than before.

"He really is sorry, and trust me Remus, he wants you. Badly. I can tell."

"Well, what would you say, my dearest Lily, to a spot of revenge?"

"I like the sound of that," Lily replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"Can you go get my stack of books, I'm sure I'll find something," Remus said, a smirk on his lips as he finished up the bottle of firewhisky and swayed slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily went to the boys dorms, taking the books and ignoring the pacing Sirius who was frowning and muttering to himself.

"No, Remus wouldn't like it if I said that either. What if I just shagged him? He'd probably punch me for even trying. Blowjob, maybe, I mean, what man would turn down someone sucking his..."

Lily got out quick. She didn't want to know the workings of Sirius' mind if he thought shagging Remus was the solution to upsetting him.

She reached her dorm, where Remus was humming an unknown song, with a big grin on his face. Lily realised it would be hard, since Remus was quite tipsy, she'd have to pick out something herself.

She handed Remus the letter and chocolate bar, and his face lit up as he read the letter.

"I think you should use that chocolate to seduce him," Lily started, flicking through the book recommended in the letter, trying to find out how Remus should go about this.

"Maybe you should just shag him," Lily finally suggested, unsure what else Remus could do.

"But I'm supposed to be getting revenge?" Remus said, pouting at her. Lily stifled a giggle, finding the face adorable.

"Maybe start off as though you're going to shag him, follow the scene that he was wanking off to, and then leave him hanging at the last moment?"

Remus took the book, and looked at the page.

"Won't work with this, lets find something else."

He flicked through, as Lily picked up another book.

"How about this?" Remus suggested, after a few minutes. His alcohol induced state, making him feel brave enough to read porn out loud.

**Tate wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be home, recovering from the full moon, but something was drawing him there, something was calling to him, he just didn't know what.**

**He walked into the party, and at first glance the place looked ordinary. Just an ordinary house, one he had been to a few times now. But what was different this time? Why was he unable to stay away?**

**He walked slowly through the house, heading to the kitchen to procure himself a drink. A few people looked at him in fear, shying away as he passed them, and he ignored them. If they didn't like the scars he wore, that was their own problem.**

**He poured himself a firewhisky, and leaned against the counter. Manners indicated he should find the host, and greet his friend, but something told him he needed to wait. He had to wait. The host wasn't important.**

**He watched each person walk in and out of the room, and suddenly, he felt faint as a man walked in, his arm around another. He couldn't see the mans eyes, but something inside him wanted to burst out and rip the men away from each other.**

**He blinked a few times, and regained control, finding it hard to settle his wolf. He spoke to the wolf silently, explaining that whatever the wolf wanted, anger and violence would be the worst way to get it.**

**Finally the pair turned around, and Tate was greeted by a man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Nothing interesting. His gaze shifted to the brunette next to him, with his shaggy hair and his green eyes, and a soft smile.**

**He felt a growl deep inside him. Words whispering that this man was his, and the man was looking back, seeming very confused as their eyes met.**

**The blonde didn't notice the looks exchanged. "I'm going out for a fag, you coming?"**

**He didn't want for an answer, instead took off to the back door, leaving Tate and the stranger alone.**

**Tate watched the brunette slowly move towards him, and he poured out a drink. "Tate," he said, offering the man his hand to shake.**

**"Caio," the man said, breathlessly, shaking his hand and then accepting the offered drink.**

**Caio looked confused and Tate decided to be blunt. There would be no easy way to tell this man what he had realised, and he only had a few minutes, before the blonde man came back inside.**

**"I'm a werewolf. It seems my wolf has chosen you," he said, and Caio's eyes widened in shock.**

**Only shock. Not fear.**

**"When did-"**

**"The moment you walked into the room. You'll be drawn to find me you know, you can fight it, but there will always be a slight pull. You really have two choices. You can head outside, join that bloke for a cigarette, or you can come and find me. I warn you, us werewolves are very possessive, but we like to make sure anyone entering our bed has the best night of their lives."**

**Caio's mouth opened and closed again, unsure what to say.**

**"I'm going to the bathroom, then I'm finding somewhere private. Close your eyes and you'll be able to sense me," he whispered, leaving the room and a very confused Caio behind.**

**It took Caio half an hour before he went to find Tate, standing in the guest bedroom. He closed the door behind him.**

**"I'm seeing someone," he said.**

**"Than why are you up here?" Tate asked, seductively.**

**"Because I couldn't stay away," Caio admitted.**

**Tate turned away from the window.**

**"You can stay away, you just didn't try hard enough. The thought of being in here with me, it excites you, I can see it in your face, I can smell it on you. The excitement in your body..." his gaze shifted down to Caio's hardening crotch.**

**"I can smell the fear, but you're not scared of me, are you? You're scared of this sudden attraction, this need to feel me fucking you. You fear it because you want it so badly."**

**Caio swallowed nervously.**

**"Where's your friend?" Tate asked.**

**"Gone home," Caio whispered.**

**"Are you in a relationship with him?" Tate asked.**

**Caio shrugged. "We've been on a couple of dates..."**

**"So it's nothing really, you're still single."**

**Caio found his head bob up and down slightly, his eyes raking over the mans chest, where the tight royal blue t-shirt was stretched across. He took in the scars that littered the mans arms, and neck.**

**"You won't bite me?" Caio asked and Tate smirked.**

**"I have to bite you, you're my mate. I'll fuck you and bite you, but you won't be a werewolf, I'll be marking you as my mate. I'll be showing the world that you're mine."**

**Caio shivered slightly, and was shocked to find that it was in arousal.**

**"I've only been here a few minutes," he mumbled.**

**"You can say no. You can walk from this room and forget this conversation," Tate said. "I'm not going to force this. It's all down to you. You can take time to think this over and come and find me, but I'll always be drawn to you, even if you fight it."**

**"You'll always come and find me?" Caio asked, uncertainly.**

**Tate nodded. "But I'd never force you, I'd never hurt you. I'm not that sort of man, and even though there is a wolf inside me, the wolf would never hurt his mate." He stepped forward slowly, his fingers brushing the hair from Caio's face, and he smirked as Caio leaned into his touch.**

**"End it with him and come with me," Tate whispered, and Caio found himself nodding, getting lost in Tate's amber eyes.**

**He walked from the room, confidently, as he heard Caio pull out his phone and press some buttons.**

**"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested anymore," Caio said down the phone, his voice soft and low. He paused for a moment, and Tate could hear a shout come from the phone. Caio frowned, and Tate resisted taking the phone from Caio's hand and telling the man that Caio belonged to him now.**

**Instead, he led Caio straight to the front door and they walked out, he walked to his car getting in, and sitting quietly as Caio hesitated for a minute.**

**"Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you," Tate said, in a comforting voice, and Caio slid into the passenger seat.**

**"Do you want to go to mine? Or would you rather find somewhere to have coffee?"**

**"Yours," whispered Caio, looking shyly at Tate, and Tate grinned and started up his car.**

**...oOo...**

Lily stared at Remus is fascination, as the boy took a swig of Firewhisky.

"Well... what happened next?" Lily asked, in a whiny voice.

Remus grinned and turned back to the book.

**...oOo...**

**Tate unlocked his door, opening it wide to let Caio in. He felt nervous all of a sudden. He wanted Caio to approve. He told Caio he could walk away, but could Tate really let that happen? He wouldn't force Caio into anything, but he also wouldn't let Caio decide not to be his mate. He knew he could seduce him, talk him around, but he wanted the man to chose him instead of Tate having to convince him.**

**Caio walked around, looking at the items, as Tate sat on the back of the sofa, his eyes roaming the other man.**

**He watched Caio disappear into the bedroom and followed him, pausing in the doorway, as Caio ran his hand over the soft covers.**

**"So... mates?" Caio asked, and Tate nodded.**

**"I'm a possessive man, Caio. All werewolves are. When you agree to be my mate, I will take you and make you mine. I will bite you and mark you as mine, and my wolf would always see you as mine. My human side, that's a bit more lenient. The human Tate see's you as an attractive man, one who is considering that he has to choose whether to spend his life with a man he has just met."**

**Caio took a shaky breath.**

**"Yes," he whispered, and Tate grinned.**

**"I'm asking this once. Are you sure. Do not tease me by agreeing now, and turning me down later."**

**Caio's eyes raked over Tate's broad chest, trailing down his body and up again to his face.**

**"I have a few questions."**

**"Go ahead," Tate said, moving closer to him.**

**"Will you always be so dominating?"**

**Tate shook his head, as he stripped off his t-shirt. "For the first few times, my wolf will want you to understand that you are ours. It will calm down over a few weeks and we can switch roles. I'd like to see you dominate me too."**

**"How possessive are you?"**

**"The wolf is very possessive. I wouldn't attack anyone who talks to you, but if someone comes onto you I expect you to be firm and send them away. If they touch you, well, lets just say that wouldn't be appreciated, but would you like another man to touch me?"**

**Caio shook his head.**

**"I expect everything to work both ways," he whispered.**

**"It will, but you need to understand how possessive I really can be. Any former lovers will be considered threats."**

**Caio nodded, as his t-shirt was pulled off his body.**

**"You must be submissive when my wolf is angry. You can be dominant sometimes, but you must understand that my wolf sees you as his. You must keep your gaze diverted."**

**Caio nodded again, as Tate undone his jeans.**

**"Other werewolves are the worst. They will want you, even though I've marked you. I will not hesitate to attack them, as they would do the same to protect their own mate."**

**"I understand," Caio said, as Tate slowly pulled his jeans down, showing Caio an impressive bulge.**

**"Do you accept, Caio?" Tate asked, and Caio nodded.**

**"Yes," he said, firmly, his voice holding no doubt.**

**"We can get to know each other in the morning," Tate mumbled, moving to the bed. "For tonight, we'll mate. Now, strip."**

**Caio took the rest of his clothes off slowly.**

**...oOo...**

Remus looked up at Lily, who was fanning herself.

"I think I'm going to keep that book," she said, breathily.

**...oOo...**

**"Tate observed Caio's naked body, from his seat on the bed. He stood up and fumbled around in a drawer before pulling out his wand, and muttering a lubrication spell.**

**He walked in front of Caio.**

**"You'll see the wolf behind my eyes. We're going to share you," he said.**

**"But it's not a full-"**

**"No, I won't transform, but the wolf will be present when I fuck you," Tate said, his hand running through Caio's hair, before he allowed his lips to move forcefully against Caio's, and Caio's hands to grip his short black hair tightly, his tongue pushing into Tate's mouth desperately.**

**Tate could smell his arousal so strongly, and pulled away.**

**He took a step back, his eyes turning a brilliant shade of amber.**

**"Suck," he ordered, his voice becoming a growl.**

**Caio got harder, and Tate approved of the effect his voice had on his mate, as Tate dropped to his knees, and pulled off Tate's boxers, taking a long look at the massive erection in front of him.**

**Tate's' hands wound through Caio's hair.**

**"It's yours now," he said softly, drawing the wolf back, in order to reassure his mate. "Once I mark you, I'll never want to be with another," he said, keeping his voice low, seductive and trying to sound as honest as possible. This would only work if Caio trusted him.**

**He did, as Tate felt a pair of lips wrapped themselves tightly around the head of his cock, and-**

**...oOo...**

"That's enough," screeched Lily, her face red, and Remus smirked.

"Let me memorize the rest, and make sure get James to give Sirius the map at the beginning of the party," Remus ordered. "Tell him not to come looking for us."

Lily was panting slightly, but nodded, hoping that Remus would leave the book in her room. She really wanted to know what happened next.

"Just wait till I tell James that we were reading Werewolf porn together," Remus teased, as Lily slapped him on the arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written April 2014 on fanfiction.net

Lily snuck the books back into the boys dorm, noticing that James was the only one in there. She looked around for Sirius, and noticed the bathroom door was closed.

"Potter," she hissed, and he looked up, a look of shock that was quickly replaced by joy.

"I knew you couldn't resist me for long, dearest Evans," he said. "Let me get rid of Sirius when he comes out of the shower, than I'll show you something amazing I can do with my tongue-"

Lily looked at him in confusion.

"Do you really think I'm here to have sex with you?" She asked, aghast.

James' smile faltered. "No, but can't blame a man for trying," he sighed.

Lily almost smiled, but knowing it would encourage him, put on her best unimpressed look, and walked to Remus' bedside table, placing the books there.

"Why did you have them?" James asked.

"Because Remus is drunk in the girls dorms," Lily replied.

James nodded. "How did he get up there?"

Lily shrugged. "No idea. Look, I need your help - I need the map," she told him.

James looked serious. "No."

"Why not?"

"Rules are that only the Marauders can use it unless it's an emergency-"

"Can getting Sirius and Remus together count as an emergency?"

James' face lit up.

"What do you need it for?"

"I need to make sure Sirius gets it at a certain point. If you prefer, I'll tell you when, and you can give him the map yourself?"

James nodded in agreement, as it meant Lily would have to hang out near or with him whilst waiting for the relevant moment.

"So, Evans, will you be my date to Remus' party?"

Lily walked to the door, before answering.

"I can't date someone who can't even use my first name, can I?"

"That wasn't a no," James shouted after her.

"Lily, that wasn't a no," he repeated, as she shut the door, without replying.

"Maybe it was a yes," he muttered to himself, as Sirius emerged from the bathroom.

**...oOo...**

James and Sirius headed down to the party, after Sirius had finally decided on a shirt that Remus would like. They quickly had the drinks set up, had music playing, and were waiting on Remus and Lily. The others had all come to the party, and Peter had gone to the kitchens to collect Remus' birthday cake.

"If I could only work out how to get up there, I'd go and tell him to hurry up and come down," Sirius grumbled.

"Don't you have some sort of apology to do?" James asked, and Sirius nodded.

"I have no idea what to do or say. Everything I think of, would probably mean Remus will injure me for saying or trying."

"I don't need to know what you were thinking of," James mumbled.

Sirius ignored him, and started walking around the room, keeping an eye on the staircase for Remus.

After a few minutes, where he found himself chatting with David Wood about the upcoming Quidditch match. After about ten minutes, he felt someone's gaze on him, and looked around, to find Remus and Lily walking over to James, who got excited and waved to Peter to do the cake.

After the fireworks were set off by Peter, the singing - which involved Sirius on the table, trying to out-sing everyone, and James jumping up, balancing on the back of the sofa, attempting to out-sing Sirius, and the cake (chocolate, with generous amounts of firewhisky tipped in), was cut; Sirius went to sit by the fire with the other Marauders and Lily.

He wondered why they didn't get any forks, but soon found he didn't care, as he watched Remus slowly pull his bit of cake apart, and putting it in his mouth.

He watched Remus sucking his fingers as he pulled them from his mouth. Sirius wondered if he was the only man who could get hard watching someone eat a bit of cake. It's not like Remus would be intentionally eating it that way to seduce him... would he?

Sirius shook his head slightly. It was Remus. Remus would never try and seduce him, he was way too shy. Remus probably always ate cake like that, Sirius just mustn't have realised it before, but now he knew... well, he knew that there would be a lot of cake making its way into the dorms in the future.

"Sirius, you've not touched your cake?" Lily said, trying not to smirk.

He looked down, and saw that there was a plate with cake on his lap. He wondered how he had forgotten it was there.

"Oh... Well, I was saving it for Remus," he lied, noticing that the rest of the cake was gone, and wanting to watch Remus eat again.

Remus smirked, as he leaned forward, taking the plate off Sirius' lap, his hand brushing Sirius' erection as it gripped the plate, before he sat back down.

Sirius bit back a moan.

"Thanks, Sirius, you know how I really enjoy this..."

Sirius nodded absently, "yeah, we all know about your addiction to chocolate."

"I was talking about the expression on your face," Remus said smoothly, and winked when Sirius' eyes met his, and he raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly it occurred to him that he clearly didn't know Remus as well as he thought, Remus was doing it all on purpose, and Sirius stood up and walked off to the other side of the room, slightly annoyed that Remus would tease him like that, and instantly regretting that he left his chair, and was now unable to watch Remus.

How could Remus be so cruel to him? Deep down he figured he deserved the torment of watching Remus licking cake off his fingers, and the erection he was bound to be hiding for the rest of the night - no, more likely for the rest of the week, because of what had transpired.

Remus grinned at Lily.

"You're still a bit drunk, aren't you?" She asked and Remus shrugged.

"Well, a sober Remus wouldn't have said that," James pointed out. Remus ignored him and finished off the cake.

"What's the plan now, Remus?" Lily asked, and Remus just shrugged again.

"Plan? There's a plan? You lot were planning something and you didn't tell me," James complained.

"Oh, Remus has a great plan, he's going to-" She began, until Remus interrupted. He didn't want Lily sharing his plan, and decided to drop her in it, for even attempting to.

"Lily likes gay werewolf porn, we were reading it up in the dorm," Remus announced and James and Peter looked at her red face, with their mouths hanging open.

"You like... but it's... men and you're... wait, you were reading it with Remus?" James spluttered.

"I was reading it out loud. You should try it James, Lily was getting into a right state," Remus added, grinning at Lily, who glared back.

"Did I ever tell you I hate you, Lupin?" she said, and Remus laughed.

"You'll be thanking me tomorrow for this," he said, winking at James. "I left the book on her bed. If you want to get up to the dorm, just levitate yourself up there."

James slapped him on the shoulder. "Levitate? It's so simple, why did I never think of that?"

"Or you could fly up there?"

James grinned. "What would we do without you, Moony. Now we'll expect to see you tomorrow in lessons?" he asked, his gaze drifting to Sirius' sulking form, talking to David Wood.

Remus nodded, his gaze drifting to Sirius, and he smiled.

James and Peter took a step backwards, they knew that smile all too well. It was the smile they saw when Remus came up with an idea for how to pull off one of their master pranks. Ideas that generally involved breaking into storerooms, and sneaking into the forbidden forest.

Sirius glanced over, and noticed the smile on Remus' face directed at him. He felt a bubble of anticipation build up inside him, as he turned back to David Wood and pretended to be interested in whatever he was babbling on about.

"You going over to him?" Peter asked.

Remus shook his head. "Nope, he's coming to me," he said, taking the hangover potions that Lily offered, slipping them in his pocket, and heading over to get a drink.

"Any idea what he's going to do?" Peter asked.

"Oh yes, he got the idea from a book, and read it out word for word," Lily said, a smirk on her face.

"So, Lily, would you allow me to read the books to you," James asked.

Lily looked at his hopeful face.

"Maybe," she whispered, before disappearing into a group of girls that were hovering nearby.

Peter and James watched her disappear in shock.

"That wasn't a no," James said.

"Defiantly not," agreed Peter. "I think you're wearing her down."

**...oOo...**

Remus went over to the drink table, keeping his gaze on Sirius. He poured two firewhiskys and leaned against the wall.

After a minute, he watched Sirius' head swivel towards the fire, and the spot where Remus had stood, and then quickly move around the room until his gaze locked with Remus'.

Lily moved next to James. "Can you cause a distraction so they can talk alone? Get everyone to pay attention to this side of the room."

James nodded, and grabbed Lily by the waist and pressed his lips against hers, not giving her time to stop him. He hoped she wouldn't hurt him too much for the kiss, after all, she was the one who asked him to cause a distraction.

"James finally hooked Lily," David said, and Sirius barely heard him. He nodded, his eyes not moving from Remus'. There was something about Remus' demeanour, that was calling to Sirius. An air of confidence. Maybe now that the Werewolf knew Sirius wanted him, maybe Remus was finally ready for him? That must have been it, because Remus came out to him earlier that day, and he wouldn't have if he wasn't interested.

"So, as I was saying... it's roasting in here. I might go for a walk, so did you want to come with me? Or we could cool down in the prefects bathr-"

Sirius shook his head. "No sorry," he said, not really listening, before walking towards Remus, forgetting that he had been talking to David.

Remus watched David glare at him as Sirius walked over, before turning and walking away. When Sirius was close enough, Remus cast a silencing spell, and downed his drink, pouring another one. He offered one to Sirius.

"It seems my wolf has chosen you," Remus said, watching Sirius carefully.

Sirius started coughing, as the drink slid down his throat at the same second. His eyes watered, and he calmed himself, before looking up at Remus. "Wait? What? You've what?"

"I realised the moment I started watching you this evening, and saw you trying to find me, when you realised I moved from my seat. It occurred to me that you'll always be drawn to me. You can fight it, but there will always be a pull. So you have two choices. You can go for a 'walk' with David, who clearly wanted to get you alone for a quick shag, or you can choose me."

"He wasn't after a shag he wanted to go for some air-" Sirius said, focusing on Remus' words.

"For a shag," Remus corrected. "Even I could see that's what he wanted, and I'm apparently quite naïve in working these things out. He said he needed to cool down, he was in the middle of asking you to either walk with him, or join him in the prefects bathroom."

"I don't want him," Sirius whispered.

"Well, I have to warn you now, werewolves are very possessive, but we like to make sure anyone we take to bed has the best night of their lives."

Sirius couldn't breath.

"If this is a joke-" he whispered, his hand clenching around the now empty glass Remus had given him. Remus reached out for Sirius' hand, guiding it towards him and pouring another firewhisky into the glass Sirius was holding, before pouring his own.

"The events leading up to this may have started as a joke, but I wouldn't joke about fucking you," he said, downing his drink, and watching Sirius' mouth drop open.

"I'm going for a walk, to find somewhere private. Come and find me if you want to join me. I expect you to want to join me, I don't want to celebrate the rest of my birthday alone, I want to spend it with you. Just you," Remus said, and disappeared under the cloak.

Sirius stood, dumbstruck, and turned to find James. James was busy shoving his tongue down Lily's throat in the corner, and Lily didn't seem to be fighting him off either, since her hands were threaded through his hair.

"Accio map," he said, and he watched it zoom out of James' pocket, and he grabbed it when it got close enough.

James felt the map pull from his pocket, and pulled away from Lily long enough to give Sirius a thumbs up, Lily looked quite dazed, but James decided not to give her time to regret, and brought his lips back down to hers.

Sirius repeated the gesture just before James looked away, and he walked from the Common room, watching the lines appear on the map, and looking for the name, Remus Lupin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally written 9th April 2015

Sirius found Remus' name pretty quickly, just a couple of minutes ahead of him. He tried to match Remus' speed, not wanting to catch him before he reached his destination, and followed the boy up to the seventh floor, taking his time to stay in the shadows and avoid the Slytherin scum prefects that were hovering near the Common Room, most likely waiting to catch Gryffindors and get them into trouble.

He realised that Remus was heading for the Room of Requirement. When he arrived there, a couple of minutes after Remus, he found the door was open slightly, allowing Sirius access, but Sirius found himself hovering just outside.

He wanted Remus more than he'd ever wanted anyone, and not in the same way as the rest, he wanted Remus to keep. He knew this could be the moment, he tried to relax and hoped he wouldn't screw it up, in fact, he still hadn't apologised for the bedroom incident... or the classroom. He couldn't just let Remus fuck him. This had to be more than a quick shag. He would make sure of it, even if he had to turn Remus down and walk away, to show that he was serious about wanting more.

He walked into the room, spotting Remus on the other side of what looked like a mix between the Gryffindor Common room and the boys dorm room. He took a quick look around, taking in the fireplace with the sofa and chairs surrounding it, and the bed that looked like Sirius' down to the photos pinned to the wall next to it, and the covers that were slightly messy, as the bed was always hastily made in the mornings.

He slowly walked towards Remus.

"Why are you up here?" Remus asked, not turning around.

"I... because I wanted to come up here, with you," Sirius said, stopping halfway across the room, and trying to work out what was going on in Remus' mind.

"You couldn't stay away?"

"I could never stay away from you," Sirius said, honestly, stepping closer to Remus, wanting nothing more than to pull him into his arms.

"You can stay away, you just don't try hard enough" Remus whispered, finally turning around. "The thought of being in here with me, it excites you, Sirius. I can see it in your face, I can smell it on you, I can sense it." Remus' gaze swept across Sirius' body.

Sirius wondered briefly whether someone had polyjuiced into Remus, because this wasn't his Remus, although this new Remus had gotten him excited, he wanted the old Remus back. The shy, adorable Remus who blushed when Sirius flirted with him.

Remus tried to remember the next lines in the book, and he paused for a minute, as he tried to get them right. He observed the dark-haired boy a few feet away from him for a moment, noticing that Sirius was holding himself in place, stopping himself moving towards Remus. Remus smirked.

"I can smell your fear too, but it's not that you're scared of me, it's your scared of this intense attraction, your need to feel me fucking you, you fear it because you want it so badly," he said, proud of how much he was managing to get through from the book, and he could see it was having an effect on Sirius.

Sirius was speechless. The thought of Remus fucking him, made him so hard that he was desperate to strip off his trousers, just to ease the pain. He tried hard to remember what he had told himself before coming in the room about needing more or walking away, but Remus had just described it as an intense attraction. That meant something? Right?

"What I'm going to do, is fuck you, and bite you. I'll be marking you as my mate. I'll be showing the world that you're mine."

Finally it clicked. "You were reading the books?" He whispered. It was the only explanation for such a dominant Remus, and he could tell by Remus' smirk that he was correct. "Clearly you're still drunk," Sirius said, and pulled out a variety of potions from his pocket, looking at them, before moving closer to Remus, passing one to him.

"Before this goes any further, drink this," Sirius begged. He wanted Remus, but he couldn't take advantage of Remus being drunk. "Nothing happens until you drink it."

Remus took the potion and drank it down, as Sirius took a couple of steps back, waiting for it to take effect.

"You can say no, Sirius, you can leave the room and forget the conversation. It's all down to you, I'll stop if you want, I wouldn't do anything you didn't want to-" Remus said, quickly, the potion having taken immediate effect.

"Fuck, of course I'm not leaving... I mean I want this... I need you to be consistent here Remus, do you want me or was this some sort of game?" Sirius asked, uncertainly, hoping that Remus would say it wasn't a game.

He felt the need to ask, to be sure that this was for real. That Remus was saying those words because he wanted Sirius, and not just for a laugh, or a drunken impulse. Remus surely couldn't play such a cruel joke on him, could he?

"When I read the books, it was to find an idea to get revenge, but when I read this, I realised that I wanted it to happen. I wanted this - you so badly," Remus admitted shyly, moving across the room so he was sitting on the back of the sofa. He was slowly undoing his shirt.

Sirius went to perch next to him.

"Revenge?" He asked, feeling a bit sad that he pushed Remus to want to get his own back. "I know it was bad, I pushed you too much, but I planned to apologise, I was hoping that if I pushed with the questions, you might let something slip, maybe something that would have given me a hint if you fancied me or anything..."

"I'm not mad, or upset anymore," Remus said softly, smiling at Sirius. "I can't be when it comes to you."

Sirius thought back to the books, what he had read earlier that day.

"So... mates," he mumbled, looking up, and Remus was happy that Sirius was finally on script, even though it was unintentional. His eyes hovered on Remus' fingers as they slowly moved down his shirt, the buttons half undone.

"I'm a possessive wolf, Sirius, all us werewolves are" Remus said, getting back in character. "When you agree to be our mate, I'll take you, fuck you, bite you and mark you as mine. You will always be mine."

Sirius looked at Remus. Now that the Werewolf was sober, he seemed so much shyer as he tried to stay in character. Sirius didn't have the heart to do what he wanted, which was to push Remus onto the bed and run his tongue over every inch of the blondes body, before making Remus moan his name. Remus had put thought into this, drunken thought, but thought none the less. This was his night, his birthday, and Sirius wanted to see what Remus was going to do next.

"Let's do it," Sirius breathed.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Dammit, I'm sure. I've wanted this for a long time, Remus, and now you have to be all dominating, and I'm harder then I've ever been in my life. I want you so badly."

Remus walked forward, pulling off his shirt, and folding it, before placing it down.

"I mean what I say, if we do this, it means you're mine," Remus insisted.

"I know, I know werewolves mate for life, and I'm happy for-" Sirius started, his eyes roaming over Remus' chest.

Remus started laughing. "Really? That's not true, but I'm flattered that you were willing to tie yourself to me for life," he said, pulling his jeans down, and showing Sirius the enormous tent in his boxers, Sirius let out a chuckle too, at his mistake, before his eyes widened at the sight and he licked his lips.

"Well, that rumour about werewolves seems to be true," Sirius said, with a seductive look at Remus, who bit his lip for a second, before remembering he was supposed to be dominant.

Instead, he gathered all his nerve up, and looked at Sirius. "So, do you accept, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded, and watched Remus lay back on the bed.

"Good, now strip."

**...oOo...**

Sirius felt his heart pound as he brought his hands to his tshirt, and pulled it over his head. He took off his shoes and socks, and dropped his trousers and finally his boxers, showing his body off to Remus, who's gaze slowly took him in. He allowed Remus to stare at him, he had every confidence in his body, and that Remus would like what he saw, the same way he loved everything he saw when Remus had stripped.

Remus moved in front of Sirius, his eyes fixed on the erection standing firm from Sirius' body, and Sirius felt a wave of desire rush over him.

Before he knew it, Remus had grabbed his head, and pulled the other boys lips to his own, pushing his tongue into Sirius' mouth, exploring it, teasing his tongue, sucking on his lip, and making his legs weak. Sirius was utterly shocked by his behaviour, even if it was partly from a book. When Remus finally broke the intense kiss, Sirius asked him why he chose to follow the book, and not just say something?

"Because you get off to possessive and intense werewolves," Remus replied, and Sirius shook his head.

"I get off because I imagine he's you, and I imagine the other guy is me," Sirius replied, feeling the need to correct his Remus. "I would prefer to dominate you," he said, moving closer to Remus, hoping to kiss him again, to make Remus' legs weak, to make the other boy beg for him.

"Well, tonight you'll have to deal with me being dominant, I'm in charge," Remus insisted, and Sirius couldn't hold back a smile.

Sirius nodded. "Anything you want, I just need you, please," he begged. He was shocked at himself. Sirius Black never begged, and here he was, begging Remus, but next time it would be Remus that begged.

Remus took a step back, leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Suck," he growled, and smirked as Sirius slowly dropped to his knees, sliding Remus' boxers down slowly, allowing his erection to spring free.

He felt Sirius' tongue stroke over the head of his cock and was glad that he had the sofa to hold him steady. Sirius didn't even hesitate as he took Remus' cock most of the way into his mouth, stroking and teasing the massive length with his tongue, as Remus groaned and wound a hands into Sirius' hair, as the other gripped the sofa.

"I bet you like this, being on your knees," Remus gasped. "You better, because you're going to be on your knees a lot."

"Not as much as you," Sirius said, letting go of Remus for a moment, before taking him whole again. He increased his tongue movements, letting his tongue drag underneath Remus' length, allowing the Werewolf's cock to slip out, before engulfing it fast.

He let go of Remus' hips, allowing Remus to thrust into his mouth, his hands ghosting over Remus' thigh, ready, in case the thrusts become too much. He wasn't sure how much control Remus would have, or even if he had done this before.

"All the stuff you asked, have I ever done it? The most I've done is wank, whilst fantasising about you, Sirius," Remus muttered, his amber eyes fixed on the dark haired boy in front of him.

Sirius moaned around Remus' cock, causing vibrations that made Remus thrust slightly harder, enjoying watching his cock disappear between Sirius' lips over and over. Sirius' eyes were watching him too, enjoying the deep breaths Remus had to take, and the way he was grasping to keep control of himself.

"I think I'm going... to cum," Remus bit out, after a few minutes of watching Sirius, and feeling his wet mouth playing, "can I... fuck, Sirius, can I cum in your mouth?" He gasped out, trying to hold back whilst waiting for an answer.

Sirius started to hum around Remus' cock, stroking his own hard, and felt Remus shoot his load. Sirius swallowed every last drop, and used his finger to wipe up a stray drop that had escaped his mouth, and licked the salty substance from his finger.

Remus looked completely shocked, his legs were wobbling, and Sirius quickly got up, grabbed his hand, and moved Remus to sit on the bed.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt," Remus whispered.

"You won't be saying that when you're inside me," Sirius said, smiling at Remus' reaction.

"Are you... ready for me to... to fuck you?" Remus said, trying to sound dominant, but Sirius could hear the nervousness in his voice.

Sirius looked away. This was the point he knew was it. Whether he needed to walk away or not, depending on Remus' answer.

"No."

Remus' face dropped. "Oh, okay, well... umm pass me my wand, I'll clean us up and we can go back to the dorm-"

"No, I don't want you to fuck me, because that implies that it means nothing. I want this to happen, but it's going to mean a lot more then that. You're about to lose your virginity here, do you wanna do it with your friend, or with your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, if that's what you want," Sirius said, taking Remus' hand in his own.

Remus looked relieved. "Yes, I want that," he whispered, his face lighting up.

"I wouldn't just fuck around with one of my best friends," Sirius said. "I want to be with you properly, and tell me you're sure, because if we do this, it means you are mine."

"I'm yours," Remus agreed, without hesitation.

It was Sirius' turn to look relieved, he wasn't really good with all the sweet talk, but he felt he needed it with Remus, so they both knew what was happening. "Good... You know, when I pictured this, I imagined it the other way around. I've fantasised about your lips around my cock," Sirius admitted.

Remus found himself blushing. "I am happy to do that, if you want."

"It's your birthday, I think we should continue with your roleplay. I want you to tell me or show me what you want - it's your night."

Remus grinned.

"But after tonight, I'm in charge. I'll give you tonight, but I want my shy Remus back afterwards, okay? I mean you being dominant, sexy as fuck, but I'm going to be in charge."

"We'll see," Remus smirked.

"So, my dirty Werewolf, when you asked if you could cum in my mouth, was that following the book, or did you really want to?"

"Both," Remus admitted. "Although, if you pulled away, I would have been fine with that. I wasn't going to ask you to do that, but I think I lost myself a bit there.I really thought you'd say no."

Sirius grinned. "I liked watching you lose yourself, it was fucking amazing. Did you enjoy fucking my mouth, Remus?" Sirius asked, watching Remus get hard again as he thought about what had happened.

"When you're ready," Sirius said, and Remus took a few breathes before standing up, and hesitating.

"Lubrication spell?" He asked, and Sirius shook his head. "We're doing this by hand," he whispered. "You'll need to prepare me, yourself."

"On your knees," Remus growled, and Sirius moved quickly.

Remus reached around and carefully took Sirius' cock in his hand, stroking him as he pressed his hardness up against Sirius' arse for a moment, before pulling away, sitting back on his ankles.

"Fuck, Remus," Sirius gasped out, as Remus nervously slid a lubricated finger slowly inside Sirius.

He kept both hands moving slowly, adding another finger, and enjoying Sirius coming undone, but he hated that he couldn't see Sirius' face.

He brought his fingers out, and wiped the lube off onto his leg, Sirius, who had been rocking against his fingers, let out a whimper.

"Can I see you?" Remus whispered. "Are we able to do this without your back to me?". Sirius slowly turned over, so he was laying with Remus leaning over him.

"Anything you want," Sirius said, softly, sensing Remus' feelings. He could tell that Remus needed this to be more intimate, despite the part he was trying to play. Sirius was impressed Remus managed it so far, considering his inexperienced nature.

"Would you like me to take the lead a little bit?," Sirius asked, and Remus hesitated, before nodding.

Sirius put his arm out for Remus, and Remus crawled over his body, and brought his lips to meet Sirius'.

The kiss was nothing like the one before, this one was soft and gentle, and Sirius explored Remus' mouth slowly, his tongue running gently against Remus', his lips gently tugging on Remus' bottom lip, before bucking his hips up, letting his cock rub against Remus'.

Remus let out a hiss in Sirius' mouth and Sirius kept bucking his hips, trying to create the friction they both desperately needed. After a couple of minutes, Remus took over, rubbing against Sirius, and watching Sirius throw his head back, and let out a loud moan.

"Please, inside me, I want to feel you," Sirius begged, and Remus grinned and shook his head.

Remus squeezed a little bit of lube into his hand, and started to run a lube covered hand over his cock, slowly, as his eyes moved over Sirius' body. He reached out and took Sirius' length in his other hand, and started stroking, watching Sirius bite his lip and his eyes close in pleasure.

After a few strokes, Remus moved as close as possible.

"Ready?" Remus whispered.

"For you? always, love," Sirius replied, watching Remus guide himself to Sirius' hole, and pressing himself against it. His eyes flicked up to Sirius' nervously, and Sirius nodded.

He gently guided himself in, feeling the tip start to stretch Sirius, and he slowly pushed himself in. Sirius' eyes closed again, as he tried to catch his breath. The slight burn as Remus filled him, was outweighed by the excitement coursing through his body.

Remus slid until his whole length filled Sirius, and stayed still, hoping he hadn't hurt Sirius. He knew this wasn't Sirius' first time, so he couldn't be sure what was fine to do.

"Go whatever speed feels good for you, I like it all ways," Sirius said, reaching up, letting his fingers trail over Remus' face.

Remus slowly pulled out, and back in again, his eyes flicking to Sirius' face. Sirius could tell he was nervous.

Sirius grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down, and captured Remus' lips in his own. It was nothing like the last kiss, this one was soft and gentle, his lips gently moving against Remus', as Remus slowly thrust again. Remus pulled back from the kiss, moving slightly faster and slowly filling Sirius over and over.

After a few thrusts, his confidence increased, and he started thrusting a bit faster, watching Sirius smile, and before long Sirius was pushing down, trying to feel Remus harder. Remus realised what Sirius wanted, and within a few minutes of starting, he found himself pounding into Sirius, who let out a groan. "Yes, right there, fuck yes," he was mumbling, his eyes closed.

Remus stopped. "Did I say you could close your eyes?"

Sirius' eyes snapped open, meeting Remus' before Remus started moving again, getting faster and faster, and finding the spot that made Sirius hands clench in the covers next to him.

"Fuck me harder," he panted, and Remus put his all into pounding into the dark haired man under him. He could feel the pleasure building inside him, and took his hand, and grabbed Sirius' cock, stroking it hard.

"Remus, I need to..." Sirius gasped,

"Me too," Remus said, his lips on Sirius' again, as his load shot from his body.

"Oh fuck," Sirius gasped out, as Remus continued to fist him, as he moved from his body.

It took seconds after he felt Remus' wet mouth around his cock, sucking at it eagerly, his inexperience clear, but to Sirius the fact that he didn't have a clue was what pulled him over the edge, and for Sirius to shoot everything down Remus' throat, without even being able to think enough to pull away at the crucial moment. Remus choked slightly, but took every drop, before he fell onto the bed next to Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter originally written - 12th April 2014  
> I have just read it, and cringed at how bad the smut is.

The next morning, Remus opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't work out where he was for a moment, and looked at the body that was tangled in his.

Sirius Black.

His eyes were shut and there was a smile on his lips, his hair was a mess, and he was completely naked.

The memories of the night before came rushing back, and Remus realised what a fool he must have looked. Sirius must have pitied him to say all those things, and Remus just threw himself at Sirius, demanding things, dominating him, Sirius must have just felt sorry for him.

He slowly tried to untangle himself from the other body, grabbing his clothes on the way around the bed, and moved towards the door, pulling his clothes on at the same time. He managed to get his boxers on.

"Remus?" came a nervous voice from the bed, and Remus froze. He had to face what he had done. Sirius would no doubt be disgusted with him.

"Please don't go," Sirius whispered, and Remus turned to look at him. He had never heard Sirius sound so vulnerable.

After a moment he dropped the rest of his clothes that he was about to put on, onto a nearby chair, and moved closer to the bed.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry, you must be so mad at me, I made a fool out of myself, throwing myself at you-"

"Is that what you think?" Sirius asked, confused. "Because it's not what I saw. I loved every minute of it, I'm not mad, I'm ecstatic... well I was, until I found you trying to sneak out on me."

"I didn't want to wake you-"

"I was already awake. I was just so happy to be here, with you. To finally have you in my arms, for you to finally be mine, like I've wanted so long, that I didn't want to move and spoil the moment. Then you got up, I thought you were going to the bathroom, and I was hoping that you'd come straight back to bed with me, until I saw you grab your clothes. Do you regret it? Do you wish you done this with someone else? Was I not good enough? Was this just revenge after all, Remus? Just build me up like that so you could hurt me? Because if it was, than it worked, you've managed." Sirius' voice had started out soft, but slowly, the pain started to seep through.

Sirius sounded so broken, that Remus quickly sat next to him on the bed.

"I honestly thought you felt the same about me, Remus," he said, turning his head away from the Werewolf.

Remus looked shocked, he had never seen Sirius look or sound as broken as he did at that moment, and it was all his fault.

"What do you feel?"

"I feel the same as last night. I want to be with you, just you. Only you," Sirius said. "That's all I've wanted in so long. I love you, and I never said anything before because you never said that you liked blokes, and when you finally told me... I knew I was finally in with a chance. I don't think I could bear for you to walk away now, or to find out this meant nothing to you. This meant everything to me."

"Sirius, last night - everything that happened was amazing, you were more than good enough. I certainly don't wish it was someone else, I only want it to be with you, and I'd never regret such a life changing moment as making love to the man I love.," he moved closer to Sirius. "I thought you might have only done it because I drunkenly threw myself at you, and then after I sobered up, I still pushed it, and you might have continued because you pitied me, or felt sorry for me. I felt like everything I done last night make me look like a fool. Plus, I would never do something like this just to get revenge on you, I'd never hurt you like that."

"I loved it," Sirius told him. "I loved the dominant side of you, but I love the real you even more. I gave you the potion so I didn't feel like I was taking advantage of you, I wanted to know that you were completely aware of it all, that you'd remember every single thing that happened. I meant everything I said. I love you, please don't walk out on this. I need you."

Remus could see the fear in Sirius' eyes.

"Please Remus, just give me a chance, I'll prove-" Sirius began, desperate to stop Remus from walking away.

His words failed as he watched Remus sink to the floor in front of him, the Werewolves amber eyes meeting his silver ones.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, love, I'm not walking away from anything," Remus whispered. "I want this too."

He moved between Sirius' legs, and grasped Sirius' cock, which quickly stiffened under his attention, and once Sirius had hardened, Remus gently brought his lips to Sirius' length, and gently kissed the tip, making Sirius gasp at the touch of Remus' lips.

"As long as you continue to feel like that about me, I'll be yours," Remus whispered, as he gently brought his lips over the tip, trying to remember what Sirius had done the night before. He gently explored the tip with his lips, running his lips and tongue over the smooth skin, and tasting Sirius.

He remembered Sirius taking everything in, he remembered loving the sight of his cock moving in and out of Sirius' mouth, and slowly pushed his mouth further over Sirius' length, only managing halfway before it felt too much.

His gaze shifted upwards to Sirius' face, and Sirius was watching back, his eyes filled with lust and his lips parted slightly, as he too took in Remus' messy hair, and lips - lips he knew were capable of bad things.

He watched in disbelief as Remus slowly moved back, allowing Sirius' cock to reappear, before taking just over half of it. The sight alone made him extremely hard.

"Use your hand too," he mumbled, as his fingers moved into Remus' hair, and started playing with a lock of his hair.

He felt Remus' fingers close around him, as Remus slowly sucked on him, and Sirius felt his body shake in anticipation. He wanted more, this slow teasing blow job was going to drive him insane.

"Remus, can we... can I make love to you?" He asked, nervously, and Remus' eyes widened.

"If you're not ready for that, you can be on top again, I don't mind," he quickly added, suddenly afraid that this would be what made Remus leave.

Remus nodded, and Sirius shifted up the bed, ready for Remus to take control.

"I thought you wanted me?" Remus asked, with a smirk on his lips, and Sirius slowly grinned.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and Remus nodded.

Sirius quickly moved off the bed.

"Where do you want me?"

Sirius didn't answer, instead he pushed down Remus' boxers, and guided him to the sofa, as his lips met Remus' again and again, kissing him as softly as he could. One hand started stroking Remus' length, and Sirius gently pushed him down.

"Do you want me to suck-" Sirius began.

"I don't need that, I just want to feel you inside me, Sirius, I want to know how good it is."

"It hurts the first time," Sirius said, summoning the lube over, and rubbing some into his fingers.

Remus nodded. "I can deal with that, please, Sirius."

"I'm going to go slow," Sirius promised, before nibbling Remus' bottom lip, and kissing him gently.

Sirius waited until Remus' hands threaded through his hair, before he slid a finger into his lover.

Remus let out a gasp, and stilled for a moment, before kissing Sirius again. Sirius gave him another minute to adjust, before he started sliding his finger further in, and back out again, agonisingly slow. He kept thrusting his finger until he felt Remus relax around him, and used that to allow a second finger access.

Remus clenched up again for a moment, but Sirius was gentle, he added a third, and took his time stretching out the Werewolf, before finally removing his fingers.

"Can I?" he asked, and Remus nodded.

Sirius lined up, and ran his hands softly across Remus' slim thighs, and his stomach, tracing one of the scars with his fingers, before bringing his lips down, and using his tongue. He traced his way across Remus' body, allowing the Werewolf to relax under him, and once Remus had relaxed enough, Sirius slid himself in, slowly, feeling Remus jump, and tense around him.

He stilled, allowing his tongue to work its magic, moving up to Remus' neck, as his Werewolf started to relax, allowing Sirius to gently push himself in deeper, until he was all the way in.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, and Remus nodded.

He met Remus' lips, marvelling at how soft they felt against his, Remus' hands were running up his sides, over his chest, exploring his whole body, as Sirius slowly dominated his mouth, taking control as he slowly pulled his hips back, and slid back inside Remus.

He kept his lips on Remus', trying to allow the pleasure of the kiss to take away the discomfort he knew Remus would be feeling, and slowly continued to thrust into him, trying to be as gentle as possible, and after a few minutes, Remus seemed to relax.

"You can go faster, love," he whispered.

Sirius picked up his speed slightly, but still trying to be gentle. He wanted to make it perfect for Remus, and he enjoyed watching Remus' face as the discomfort left, and it started to feel good. As Remus' eyes closed, he nipped Remus' collarbone, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Now is your turn to look at me," he informed the surprised werewolf, and Remus nodded.

Sirius leaned back, and watched himself sliding inside Remus, before tightly wrapping a hand around Remus' neglected cock, and pumping it at the same pace.

He watched Remus shift underneath him, and realised that Remus was trying to meet his thrusts. He met Remus' gaze again, and could see that he wanted more.

Sirius leaned over Remus, letting go of his cock, and held himself up with his arms, as he started to thrust deeper inside the other boys body, pulling out so only the tip was still in, before sliding his whole length back again, and judging by the way Remus' eyes kept fluttering shut, only to have him force them open again, Remus was enjoying it just as much. He shifted his legs, and thrust again.

"Oh fuck, Sirius, yes, there," Remus moaned, and Sirius felt himself get harder at the sound of Remus moaning his name - something he didn't think possible, he pushed again, feeling Remus' tightness squeezing around him, and met the same spot, causing another moan.

Confident that Remus was happy with what he was doing, he started moving even faster.

Remus could barely move, let alone breath, with the fast, heavy strokes inside his body, his hands clutching the bedcovers, as the dark haired boy above him started muttering.

_"Fuck, Remus, you feel good."_

_"I'm going to fuck you in every room of this castle."_

_"Your mine now, your fucking mine,"_

"Yours," Remus gasped.

"That's right, love," he growled, increasing his pace, and watching Remus lose control under him. He watched Remus reach for his cock and start fisting it fast, and his eyes drift closed again.

"I'm going to cum in you, love, and I want you to watch me as I do," Sirius demanded, forcing Remus to open his eyes again. "Can I go harder?"

"Yes," Remus said, and Sirius pounded into him with everything he had, making sure to hit the spot again over and over and Remus suddenly and without warning, came all over his stomach, and Sirius immediately followed.

When he finished, he felt his arms shaking, and slowly lowered himself onto Remus, rolling next to him on the sofa.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sirius asked, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes, but it's a good hurt," Remus muttered. "Amazing hurt," he added, before quickly sitting up. "What time is it? We have classes?"

"James will cover. Stay there."

Sirius picked up his wand, casting a tempus charm.

"An hour till lessons, they'll be at breakfast, hang on." He pulled out the mirror, before settling next to Remus again.

He tapped it with his wand, "James Potter."

A moment later, James' face appeared, he was in the great hall eating breakfast.

"Hey mate, a little favour. Could you sort out some food and leave it outside the Room of Requirement for us, I don't think we'll make it down to breakfast."

"Why not?" asked a female voice, as Lily came into the picture.

"I doubt Remus' legs work," Sirius replied, winking and Remus blushed.

Lily grinned and James looked a bit pale.

"You going to make it to lessons?" They heard Peter ask, and Sirius shook his head. "Poor Remus, he's had a rough night, I think he needs a day of bedrest."

"I doubt there'll be much rest in the bed though, right Remus?" Lily smirked. "Let me guess, you've just shagged?"

"How did you know, Evans?" Sirius asked, amused.

"Your hair, Remus' hair. Plus those looks on your faces, and Remus is blushing, plus he looks very dazed, I mean, I've never seen him look that dazed before. Ever."

"I see you're sitting with James," Remus shot back. "Did you finally tell him about the sex dreams you have of him? The one where he has you bent over a desk, maybe?"

James head shot around to Lily quickly, his mouth wide open. "What?"

"I hate you, Lupin," she hissed.

"Also bring a bar of Honeydukes," Remus asked, hopefully, and Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Sex dreams," James repeated, staring at Lily.

"Well, the last thing I saw in the Common Room, was you snogging her, so it's only a matter of time," Sirius replied.

"I'll get breakfast and I'll cover for you," James agreed. "So my little Lilypad, I need to hear about every single dream-"

Sirius tapped the mirror, and James disappeared from it.

"Have you caught your breath yet?" Sirius asked, and Remus nodded, as Sirius' mouth ran over his stomach, cleaning him up. The sight of Sirius lapping up his cum made his cock twitch.

"I think I want you to suck me now," Remus said, bravely, and Sirius grinned at him.

"Insatiable, aren't you," Sirius replied.

"Well, we have about half an hour till James brings the food, so lets make the most of it," Remus replied, as Sirius moved down his body again.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

The next weekend came quickly, and soon it was Saturday night - the night before the full moon. Remus and Sirius had kept the relationship private so far, making the most of their little secret. They knew one day people would find out, but they enjoyed sneaking around. It had only been a week after all, but they both knew that this was for good for both of them. Neither of them could ever imagine being with anyone else.

It was David Wood's birthday, and the alcohol was flowing fast. The boys made their way down to the party and Sirius led their way over to the drinks table, leaving James to invade Lily's personal space on the sofa, not that she was complaining about it, as she seemed to welcome it.

It was after a few drinks, that Sirius decided to go and wish David a happy birthday.

"Thanks, Sirius," David said, his lips curving up into a smile. "So, you and Lupin disappeared after the last party. It was a shame, I was looking forward to spending more time with you."

"Oh yeah, we were... hanging out, you know, it being Remus' birthday and all," Sirius replied, sipping the drink in his hand.

"Well, it's my birthday today," he murmured, moving closer. "Do you want to 'hang out' with me tonight?"

"Sure, I mean we're hanging out right now," Sirius replied, not understanding.

"Alone?"

"Oh, wouldn't you rather just hang out here?" Sirius asked, his eyes scanning for Remus.

"Look, Sirius, I'll be straight with you -"

Sirius didn't like where the whole conversation was going.

"I've heard some things about you, I heard you're a good shag... a fucking fantastic shag in fact, and you're up for a bit of fun. Well, so am I. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come up to my dorm with me?"

Sirius shook his head, "Sorry mate, I don't shag around anymore -" he began.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not interested, me and Remus... I'm not available."

"Do you really think he wants to go to your bed?" Remus hissed, from behind David, and Sirius smiled at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, quite confident," David replied, turning to meet Remus' angry gaze. "It's not often I get turned down, I'm sure Sirius has heard how skilled I am."

"He may have heard about your skills, but he's experienced mine. I'll have him begging for me to fill him, so if I find you sniffing around MY Sirius again, you won't have anything left to wank."

"Your Sirius," David scoffed. "How did YOU manage to get Sirius. You must have it confused mate. You might be good for a quick fuck, but from what I've heard, Sirius Black doesn't bottom. Look at you, you couldn't top someone like Sirius Bl -"

David felt his face meet the wall, he struggled but found himself unable to move out of Remus' grasp.

"This is how I'll be having Sirius tonight," Remus muttered into his ear. "Shoved up against the wall like this, begging for me. I'm more than a quick fuck, and you're lucky Sirius didn't hear what you said."

"Oh, I heard him," Sirius replied. "You just managed to get to him first. There is no way I'd ever shag you, David. Also there's nothing wrong with how my Remus looks, just one glance at him makes me hard, and if he wants me to beg, I'll beg. The same way he'll be begging for me tomorrow."

Remus let go of David, and grabbed Sirius' hand, dragging the willing Pure-blood with him up to the dorms. Sirius' drink fell to the floor as Remus turned and smiled smugly at David, before the pair disappeared from view.

Less than a minute later, Peter came rushing down the stairs, his t-shirt on backwards.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you," he said to James, who was walking towards the stairs with a look of concern on his face. "I have a feeling we won't be able to get back into the dorm at all tonight."

James looked around the Common Room, which was full, and took in everyone's disbelieving faces.

"Are they shagging?" someone shouted.

James knew the secret was out. "That's all they've been doing this last week," he replied, with a tired sigh. His face suddenly lit up. "That means I'll have to share with you, my dearest Lily."

**...oOo...**

"You're mine," Remus hissed, as Sirius shut the door.

"I am, I'm yours, Sirius confirmed, his eyes meeting Remus', wondering what Remus was going to do to him. He was already aroused. Would Remus stick with what he told David, and have him up against the wall?

"Did I say you could answer me," Remus growled, and Sirius looked shocked. He wasn't quite sure if it was Remus' response, or the growl that caused him to harden. Maybe both.

"Much better," Remus whispered, pulling Sirius away from the door so a scared looking Peter could leave.

He quickly cast a cushioning charm on the door, before spinning Sirius around, his front to the door and shoving him against it. His lips met Sirius' neck, and he started nipping and kissing him.

"Can I have you like this?" He whispered, and Sirius nodded, eagerly.

"Yes."

Remus grinned, before kissing and nibbling on Sirius' neck. He reached around the wizards body to stroke Sirius through his clothes.

"Mine," he whispered into Sirius' neck, as his hands quickly undone Sirius' trousers, sliding his hand in to grasp the hard length, forcing the trousers past Sirius' hips.

Sirius gave a nod, not wanting to talk again. Clearly he needed permission for that.

"You liked that, watching me fight for you," Remus growled. "It excited you." It was a statement. Remus had smelt the arousal from Sirius in the Common Room, causing him to drag Sirius up the stairs. The smell had only gotten stronger.

Sirius nodded again, slightly.

"You can answer," Remus generously allowed.

"I like it when you get possessive over me, but I'll only ever be yours."

Sirius went to reach behind him, but Remus gently pushed his hand away, placing a kiss to the back of Sirius' neck.

"Mine," he insisted. "Answer me, tell me who you belong to."

"Yes, yours," Sirius confirmed. "I'm yours, Remus. Always." His hips moved, thrusting against Remus' hand, which was stroking him, trapping the hand between his hardness and the door. His arse brushing against the Werewolf's erection, causing Remus' breath to hitch.

Sirius moaned, desperately wanting to grab Remus, to touch him, but being pushed against the door, it turned him on. He wouldn't disobey Remus, because he knew Remus was clearly in control tonight. He listened as Remus opened his belt and trousers, and heard them drop to the floor. Sirius felt his body shiver through excitement of what was to come. He didn't move from the door as he felt Remus' teasing fingers stroke over his skin as his clothes were removed.

"Is this okay?" Remus whispered, his fingers gently stroking over Sirius' entrance, not doing more than teasing him, and Sirius nodded. He wanted to just claim his boyfriend, but he was worried he was going too far, having him up against the door, his face pressed into it might have been over the line, but the smell of arousal filling the air told him differently.

"Please Remus," Sirius whispered, his voice full of need. He couldn't even whisper properly, instead it was full of need. He listened as Remus muttered a summoning spell, calling for the lube. His fingers moved away from Sirius' cock, and Sirius whimpered, desperate for Remus to touch him again.

He listened as the lube was opened slowly, and was excruciatingly slow at being applied to Remus' fingers, before he felt that finger rub against his entrance again. He let out a slight whine in need of Remus to put something - anything inside him.

"Please," he whispered again.

It wasn't long until Remus' long clever fingers were thrusting into him, and Sirius kept pushing himself back onto them, desperate for Remus to offer him more than just his fingers. Desperate for more, for harder, for faster, to feel Remus' body smacking into the back of his, making him hit the door over and over. Fingers weren't enough.

It was when Remus started to hit that sweet sensitive spot, the one that caused his eyes to roll, and his head to spin, did he feel the other boy stop. He felt Remus move closer, feeling the hot body press up behind his, and he desperately pushed back as he felt Remus line himself up, desperate to fill himself with Remus Lupin, but Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and gently pushed him against the door once more.

Sirius tried to wait patiently, but that lasted all of thirty seconds before he turned his head, to find Remus stroking himself.

"Please," Sirius begged, knowing that was what Remus was waiting for. He had made Remus beg desperately for him over the space of the week, and now it was his turn. He wasn't above begging for Remus to claim him. Remus needed this to happen, he needed to establish his claim over Sirius, and Sirius was quite willing to let that happen. He belonged to Remus now. That would never change, and if Remus felt the need to shag him every time he was approached by someone else, then Sirius welcomed it. He loved his possessive wolf.

Remus kissed his shoulder, before slowly sliding into him. Sirius twisted the top half of his body around, kissing Remus deeply, letting out tiny gasps into his mouth, as he felt Remus filling him. The burn was there, but he barely felt it, too focused on the pleasure that was starting to pulse through his body.

Remus slowly thrust himself into the tightness that was Sirius Black, grabbing his hip with one hand, and reaching around the firm body with the other, allowing his hand to find Sirius' throbbing erection again, and to stroke it, as Sirius tried to thrust into his hand.

It wasn't long before Remus felt himself getting closer, and Sirius could tell when Remus was about to become undone by the erratic uncontrolled thrusts. He felt Remus hit the edge, and groaned at the sensation of Remus finishing deep in his arse, he was so close.

Without warning, Remus pushed him around, and shoved him against the door, this time his back was to it, before dropping to his knees, quickly grasping the throbbing cock, and letting it slide into his mouth. Sirius' hands moved up and into Remus' hair, grabbing fistfuls, as his head fell back against the door. He couldn't help but let his hips jerk and thrust forward, as Remus tried to take everything into his mouth.

Fortunately for Remus, Sirius only needed a few thrusts before his legs trembled, and he spilled himself between the Werewolf's lips. Remus' name fell from his lips, and he tried to stand, as Remus licked his cock clean, before allowing his legs to give way, and dropping to the floor next to Remus.

After a few minutes in each others arms, Sirius looked up at him.

"Ready to return to the party?"

Remus nodded, and they slowly got up from the floor, and done up their trousers, and fixed their clothes in place.

"You still smell like me," Remus said, as they walked down the stairs. He was smiling at the thought. Sirius hadn't even cleaned himself. It made the wolf extremely happy. They walked back into the common room, and Remus led them to get some drinks. There were a lot of eyes on them, and neither of them cared. Sirius' neck had a few bite marks around the back, and his clothes were wrinkled. Half of his face was red, where it had been against the door. Remus' hair was sticking up, making it look like someone had grabbed two fistfuls of it.

Lily stared at them. "Good shag?" She teased, and Remus nodded. "Amazing shag, but what do you expect with Sirius Black,," he confirmed, with a smirk in David's direction and received a glare in return. Sirius dropped onto the sofa, his legs still shaking slightly, and Remus saw a couple of looks shot his way.

Sirius wasn't the only one who would have a reputation for being an amazing shag by the end of that night.

**...oOo...**

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, as Sirius carefully wrote in a journal. "Did you start a journal?" He leaned over and took a peek.

_'Sirius ran his hands through Remus' hair as Remus dropped to the floor and took his amazing, large -'_

"No, you're not allowed to read it yet," Sirius complained, snatching the book away and closing it. "Not until it's finished."

"Sirius, are you writing a book?" Remus asked, amused.

He nodded. "It occurred to me that we're a much more appealing couple then the rest in those books, so why not write down everything we do to each other and make some money. Werewolf porn is very popular, after all."

Remus stared at him for a minute. "You're going to use our own names in a porn book that you hope to have published?"

Sirius nodded.

"Our names? People will be buying books that are about Remus Lupin the Werewolf, and Sirius Black?"

Sirius froze. "Okay, so maybe I won't get it published, don't want to give away your secret... but I'm still going to write it. Just for us."

"You do that," Remus said. Sirius would forget about it soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is an epilogue set after Azkaban


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Azkaban

Remus had been staying with Sirius for a month now, and didn't honestly know what to say to the other man. Since the night in the Shrieking Shack, he had been bombarded with memories of their relationship.

He sighed. Why kid himself? He had been haunted by those memories since that cruel day when he lost everything. He had never ever forgotten anything. Every sexual experience he had since, he couldn't get it up unless he lost himself in the thought of Sirius. He couldn't have sex with someone unless he pictured it being Sirius.

That meant men with dark hair, and no face to face contact. He would block out the sounds they made, remembering the noises that Sirius would make instead, fantasizing that it was Sirius he was pounding into, not that he would treat Sirius like he treated the imposters, they were just release, and nothing more. Sirius was everything.

It was next to impossible not to call Sirius' name when someone else was in his... well, not his bed. He didn't bring these men home. He went to theirs, or they would rent a room, there had even been a few occasions in alleys and other places. He couldn't bear another man in his home, in his own bed. The only man who he had let share his bed was Sirius Black after all. Even though Sirius was locked away, for what Remus had thought was forever, he couldn't get close enough to anyone to allow them to take the spot next to him that belonged to Sirius.

But Sirius was back, and Remus had spent the month cooking for him, ordering him to eat, giving him potions to make him better, he had cut Sirius' hair to a tidy length, just a little below his shoulders, and Sirius was slowly starting to look human again. He would do all he could to bring his Sirius back.

Every night he thought about their relationship. Even seeing Sirius in the Shrieking Shack, just his eyes meeting those cool grey eyes, filled him with hope again. Hope and lust, and above all, the love he harboured since he was fourteen came pushing to the front of his mind. He knew at that moment he wouldn't be able to pretend to himself that it wasn't there again.

Not that he would bring it up. He wasn't the same Remus Lupin who would appear in the boys locker-room after a Quidditch game and sneak into Sirius' shower, cast a silencing charm on Sirius, and surprise him with a blow-job. He was a grown man now, and Sirius could do so much better when he was declared innocent, which would happen when they caught Pettigrew.

Sirius always sought out his company, and to have a friend at the very least would do for Remus. Even if he did constantly fantasize about this friend.

It was also hard to deal with that he hadn't fucked someone since he heard about Sirius escaping. It was just a release, just a quick fuck, nothing more. There had never been anything more. A few years after Sirius was taken, he tried to have a relationship, but deep down he knew that there would never be anything that lasted. Maybe Sirius had been right all along about being marked. Maybe he wasn't able to be with anyone else, because he would always belong to Sirius.

He had never let anyone fuck him. The wolf wouldn't allow him to submit to anyone in the same way he submitted to Sirius, he also never dominated anyone. It was just desperate sex for a man who needed to feel something - anything. That was all.

It had been a torturous month.

**...oOo...**

Remus had gotten out of bed because he couldn't sleep. He had retired early, finding it harder and harder to be around Sirius, especially since Sirius had taken to seeking out his company no matter what room Remus was in. He understood that Sirius had been alone for so long, but Remus found it hard, all he wanted to do was throw himself into the warmth and safety of Sirius' arms, and stay there forever.

The more sensible option (in his eyes) was to leave the room. He never noticed the sad look that followed him each time.

He headed to the study, looking for a book to read, and noticed one sitting on the desk. He frowned at it.

Journal.

His fingers hesitated over it. Sirius didn't keep a journal. He picked it up, wondering what it was and opened it to the bookmarked page.

_'It had been twelve long years, but Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the man sitting across the table. The same man he has thought about every single night for that long period, the man he stayed awake during the full moons for, watching the moon from that tiny window every month without fail, wishing he could run in the forest again, Moony and Padfoot, like it had always been. The man he had been torn away from._

_He had fantasized every evening that it would be the night he would get together the courage to walk around the table, and press his lips to Remus', to gently touch the mans face as his tongue explored the familiar mouth again. He would follow this by dropping to his knees, and make his Werewolf lose control for him, like the first time, like each and every time he had taken his lover in his mouth. He would just kneel there, teasing him, letting his hands stroke Remus' thighs, until he saw the tell-tale bulge of Remus' erection. Sirius would open his trousers, and Remus would slide them down, though he would keep asking Sirius if he was sure._

_His lover always made sure he was happy with what was happening, and that night would be no difference, except the desperation they both would share in the feel of their bodies combining once more, as though they had never been apart._

_Sirius would nod in response. He was very sure. He wanted nothing more than to bring pleasure to his love again, they had been parted for twelve years, but he didn't know how to tell him that he would do anything to be pushed up against the door again, to be dominated and controlled, or to have a willing Werewolf spread his legs and beg for him._

_Not just any Werewolf. His Remus._

_He would beg for Remus, he knew he would love that, Remus always did, and Sirius was not above begging to be filled. But only by Remus._

_He would do anything to have Remus back, Remus was just as beautiful as Sirius remembered, older, but weren't they both? Didn't they both suffer enough, just to find themselves apart still. He wanted to know this new version of his love, to explore the changed body, to hear the huskier voice moan and scream his name. To feel the texture of his hair, when Remus was on his knees, to grab handfuls of that wonderful hair and tug on it like he knew Remus liked. To feel Remus' teeth on his neck, biting and nipping as he slid inside Sirius, making him feel complete once more._

_He wanted to proudly display a bite mark on his neck like he always did back in school, letting people know he belonged to Remus, back when he would take every opportunity to look at the mark in the mirror, or touch it when there was no mirror available, just to remind himself that Remus loved him, and he was lucky enough to belong to Remus Lupin._

_He wanted that mark again - to belong to his love again._

_He wanted to tell his Remus that he still loved him as much as he did back when he first told him, when they were both seventeen. He desperately needed Remus to know that his feelings hadn't changed, but he couldn't find the opportunity, and Remus couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. He was somehow pushing the most important person in his life away, and he couldn't work out how to fix it._

_Why would his beautiful Remus still want him - an old, broken prison escapee with nothing to offer?'_

__He just had to gain the courage to admit how he truly felt. To admit that he was still madly in love with Remus Lupin, and hope that Remus still felt anything at all for him, and wouldn't reject him and leave._ _

__He just needed a sign, anything really to show that he had a place in Remus' future before he could make that move._ _

Remus wasn't sure when he left the study and took the book to bed. It wasn't until he heard footsteps softly pass his room, that he realised where he was. He listened as Sirius passed by, and he slipped out, looking into the study, where Sirius placed a pot of ink and a quill on the desk where the book had been, and opened the drawer.

He frowned, closing it again, before searching the rest of the drawers, and looking on the floor, and Remus realised he was looking for the book, looking to add to the book that he had started a week after they got together, all those years ago. He had still been working on it, Sirius had never forgotten it, in fact he was almost at the last page.

"Fuck," Sirius muttered, glaring at the desk, as though it was purposely hiding his book. He looked around, his gaze finally falling on Remus in the doorway.

"Remus," he said softly. Remus could see clearly now how much Sirius wanted him. Just the look in his eyes. How had he missed it for these last few weeks? It was the same look Sirius had always given him. The one that always made Remus happy, no matter what had happened, no matter who had refused to hire him. The one that told him that Sirius loved him no matter what happened.

"Sirius, is this what you're looking for?" Remus asked, handing him the book.

Sirius looked shocked that Remus had the book, and reached out to take it, clutching it to his chest when it was back in his possession.

"Remus, you didn't... read it?"

Remus smiled softly. "Come, sit down," he said. Sirius wanted him. His beautiful damaged Sirius still wanted to be with him, an old damaged Werewolf. How could he fight this? How could he say no, or make excuses when they had another chance to be with each other?

Sirius allowed himself to be led over to a chair, and pushed down, his eyes widening as Remus slowly pulled down Sirius' trousers.

He licked his lips, his eyes meeting Sirius' who was frozen in shock, but his eyes - they showed that Sirius wanted this.

Remus bowed his head, letting his tongue gently brush over half-hard tip.

"Already?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure I've mentioned that I only need to look at you to get turned on," Sirius whispered, still in shock at what was happening.

"Get harder for me," Remus replied, before he gently ran his tongue over the tip and up the length, that was hardening rapidly.

Sirius' eyes fluttered closed.

"Did I say you could close your eyes?" Remus asked, his eyebrow raised, and Sirius' eyes opened quickly, his jaw dropping at the words for a moment, before an amused smile played on his lips.

Remus brought his lips down to the base, and kissed his way up to the tip, letting his tongue collect the precum that was glistening for him. He could feel Sirius shaking on the chair, and brought his hands up to Sirius' overly slim thighs, eagerly anticipating the moment they would be wrapped around his waist, or between his own parted thighs. He would let Sirius choose for tonight how he wanted this to happen.

"Remus, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Sirius, I've thought of nothing else for many years," he said, looking up at him. "Especially over this last month."

His mouth met Sirius' length again, taking it fully into his mouth, and letting his tongue drag against it as he slid his mouth up the throbbing cock.

Sirius lay back on the chair, scared to move in case Remus changed his mind. He had thought of nothing else but Remus, and now here he was, on his knee's, lowering his standards, because who would want Sirius Black, half-mad, damaged, Azkaban Escapee? He wouldn't be surprised if Remus - his beautiful Remus, had someone else.

"Remus, are you alone? Are you unattached?" He found himself asking, before realising that his words could cause Remus to stop, and leave him.

"I've been with others," Remus admitted. "But only because I needed to feel something, instead of being empty. I tried a relationship once, it lasted a couple of months, but it ended because I couldn't be with someone who wasn't you. It's always been you, Sirius." He grabbing Sirius' hand, and pushing it into his hair. "Does it feel the same?" He referred to the comment in the book.

Sirius felt hope course through him at the words. Part of him felt sad that Remus had spent so long unhappy, not having relationships because he was unable to be with anyone else, but on the other hand... Remus never forgot him, he never truly moved on. Yes he had been with other men, but his heart was still with Sirius, his body still belonged to Sirius.

His grip tightened on Remus' hair and his other hand joined, and Remus took this as a signal to continue. He was glad that Sirius didn't seem overly upset that Remus had been with other men during his stint in Wizarding prison. It was only seconds later, that thanks to Remus' clever tongue, he could enjoy Sirius' pants and moans. They were more desperate than he had ever heard from Sirius' mouth, and he was certain that Sirius would be thinking the same thing later that night. It wasn't like when they were seventeen and learning each other, they would be making up for lost time, rediscovering each others bodies.

Remus gave everything he could into pleasuring the Pure-Blood, desperate to hear his name uttered from those perfect lips.

Finally he heard his name moaned, and he sucked and swallowed around the hard erection in his mouth, causing Sirius to pull on his hair violently as he came down Remus' throat, watching the Werewolf swallow every drop.

"Sorry," he whispered, as Remus patted his own hair down, but Remus smiled.

"Don't be," he whispered, reaching for Sirius' hand and pulling him from the chair, allowing their lips to meet softly.

Sirius pulled away, a question on his lips, but he struggled to say anything, scared to lose Remus. Scared to ask for what he wanted.

"I'm not going anywhere, tell me what you want, love," Remus murmured, causing a ghost of Sirius' old smile to flicker across his face.

"You," Sirius replied. "Your room, I need you!"

Remus nodded, allowing Sirius to lead him there, clothes leading the way to Remus' room, bruises on backs and elbows where they had pushed each other into the wall, desperate for their lips to keep meeting, struggling to last the short distance to the room. Soon they were naked and the bedroom door shut behind them.

Remus grabbed Sirius' jaw, placing soft kisses up it, before his lips met Sirius'.

He was aware of Sirius' hands running up his back, through his hair, his face, his stomach and his chest, slowly exploring Remus' body with his fingers. Their lips met again, their tongues stroking, exploring.

Remus felt himself being pushed down on the bed. He wanted to claim Sirius so bad, but that could wait until the morning. Right now he was more than happy for Sirius to claim him, to be filled with everything that was Sirius, to feel Sirius' cum inside him.

Sirius' eyes trailed over every inch of Remus' face and body, trying to memorize every new scar, every difference in the man laying before him. It was a few minutes later that his tongue started exploring, running over Remus' chest, examining him, teasing his nipples, causing the man below him to struggle with keeping his composure, before making his way to Remus' lips again.

Sirius lined himself up, and gently thrust against Remus, the delicious friction causing Remus to utter his name. He needed more than that, he wanted Remus to cry his name, or pant, groan, moan, scream or growl it. He wasn't fussy, just to have his name on these naughty lips.

"Lube?" He asked, and Remus' hand reached out, trying to open the drawer of the bedside table, but failed. Sirius reached over and withdrew a jar, putting some onto his fingers, and letting them tease over Remus' entrance.

"I still love you," Sirius confessed, and Remus stilled, his eyes meeting the ones of the wizard above him.

"I've never been able to stop loving you." Remus kept his gaze locked with Sirius'. "I never plan to stop either. I'm yours."

"And I've always been yours," Sirius replied. He hesitated for a moment. "Have you... you used to be rough, possessive, jealous. Against the wall, over the back of the sofa..."

"I've not dominated anyone. It was just quick fucks. Nothing like how I used to lay claim to you, Sirius. I never wanted any of them. I was just desperate to feel something, I just felt so empty. You've been the only one to have sex with me, no-one else has been allowed to go there. I regret each and every one of them. I only want and need you."

"I won't let you feel empty again," Sirius promised, his lips on Remus' collarbone, nipping sharply, as his finger slid inside, causing Remus to let out a gasp. Sirius grinned. Twelve years was a long time and he had a lot of time to make up. From what he remembered, his Remus was insatiable, and he was willing to bet that this Remus was even more so. He hadn't expected Remus to stay celibate for the last twelve years. Remus was his again, and he would never need anyone else.

He slowly prepared Remus. Remus said no-one else had been inside him, so it was twelve years. Long enough to need a good fingering to stretch him out, and he watched in fascination as the older composed Remus was reduced to a shaking, panting heap on the bed in front of him.

Sirius kept things slow, he wanted to savour their first time together in twelve years.

He slowly worked his way up to three fingers, and listened to Remus babbling under him, begging him, promising him anything if he would just complete him. Sirius liked the sound of that. He completed Remus. His fingers were removed from the tight passage, and he grabbed the lube, rubbing it over himself gently, before gently pushing inside Remus, as gentle as the first time.

He kept the pace slow, worried about how long he would last. It had only been a few minutes of him inside Remus, and he felt like a teenager, about to blow his load too quickly during his first time. His gaze moved between the desperate man below him, and his cock disappearing into Remus' perfect body. He wanted to just pound into him, and shoot everything, but he also wanted to savour the moment where he was finally with his Remus again.

"Please, harder," Remus begged from below him. "You want me to beg for more, that's what I've been doing, please Sirius."

"Remus, I'm... I'm too close" he began, with a distressed look.

"It's been twelve years, I didn't think either of us would last... I'm so close too," Remus said, desperately clutching at Sirius' arse, trying to pull him closer again.

Sirius gave in, and trust harder. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Remus' glazed over eyes, and open mouth, which he quickly covered with his own, feeling the gasps as he desperately held off his orgasm, until the feel of the body under him shaking and clenching pushed him over the edge.

He almost lost consciousness as he felt the sting of Remus' teeth as the Werewolf sunk them into his neck, hard enough to bruise him for days. Remus had marked him, claimed him as his, and Sirius felt himself fall, finishing deep inside his lover, as Remus' cum coated his own stomach.

He gave Remus a grin, remembering the first time that he had taken Remus, in the Room of Requirement. His head dipped and his tongue cleaned Remus off, before he fell onto the Werewolf, and felt arms wrap around him.

**...oOo...**

Sirius woke the next morning to find the bed empty. He was still in Remus' bed, and the bed was still warm. He took a deep breath and was sure he could smell bacon. His fingers travelled to his neck and he winced in pain as they brushed over his bite mark. It was perfect. He moved his fingers away quickly, if he kept his attention on it, remembering the feel of Remus marking him, of being inside Remus and exploding, he'd get hard again.

Instead, he picked up the book that was propped against Remus' pillow, and read the few additional pages that had been written on, outlining everything they had done the previous evening. He felt himself get hard as he read about how Remus described being filled by him, and how much he enjoyed every second of it.

The events brought them to the last page, and Sirius read the ending. He loved that Remus had been the one to write the last few pages, making it a book they wrote together, rather than one he had done.

He read eagerly through Remus' words.

_'The next morning, Remus was the first to wake. He took his time to watch the other man, and realise that he wouldn't be able to live through losing Sirius again. He had lived a broken twelve years, and Sirius was and always had been his life, and he knew that hadn't changed._

_He contemplated the words he would use when Sirius woke up. Would he repeat himself and tell him that he never stopped loving him? That he never forgot the feel of them together? Would he ask Sirius if they was something that would carry on? Would they be Remus and Sirius again, like they always wanted to be? That being in Sirius' arms was the first time Remus felt safe or whole in twelve long years?_

_Would he confess that he wanted this to be forever?_

_He smiled at the dark-hair wizard drooling on his pillow, before getting up to make breakfast. Sirius knew Remus never stopped loving him, and Remus knew the same. There was no doubt that they were still Remus and Sirius. Moony and Padfoot._

_As for wanting to know if this was a one-off? Well the answer was simple._

_He didn't need to hear the words from the Pure-Blood's mouth, he just knew that Sirius wanted him and needed him just as much as he wanted and needed Sirius. It would be forever, because no matter what, Sirius and Remus would always find each other, and they couldn't be complete without the other one._

He grinned as he saw a tiny bit of blank page after Remus' last line, and walked to the desk, filling in one last line before bringing the book to Remus. He had promised it to his love when it was complete, and it was now finished, and it was for Remus.

Remus' eyes flicked over the last line that Sirius had just written.

_Sirius Black was finally reunited with his Werewolf, and nothing would ever break them apart again.'_

He waved his wand at the bacon, keeping it hot, before pulling Sirius into his arms and letting their lips meet. He wasn't hungry for breakfast anymore. This morning it was his turn to claim his mate, the bacon could wait.

Tomorrow he would order another journal for them both, they would need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my other stories. I have loads more to post!


End file.
